


Bordun

by Pendesade



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, BDSM, Demons, Impact Play, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Male rape, Men Crying, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Monsters, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Secret Relationship, Sexual Slavery, Trauma, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2020-01-12 00:26:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 42,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18435242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pendesade/pseuds/Pendesade
Summary: Bordun, a ravenous land containing demons, monsters, war, rebellion, deviants and of course sexual slavery.Caught and sold as a slave Tanner is purchased for the king of Bordun. Meeting Dracnyr, an incubus working for the king, Tanner finds himself thrown into a plan of escape and the life of a slave.*All chapter edits are for grammar/spelling errors*





	1. The purchase

I

 

It had been roughly three weeks since Tanner was caught. Living in the wilderness was rough but it was nowhere near as difficult as living as a slave. Catching mice, sleeping on twigs, dodging the patrol and the KE was a lot better than being sold to them. He had moved to his uncles  farm after his parents died. They had lived peacefully and under the kings favor until the fire. What Tanner didn’t realize was his Uncle was part of the rebellion that plotted to over throw the king. It was the dead of night when the KE arrived to burn the farm. His uncle had sacrificed his life and Tanner never looked back. For three months he had made it in the wild. He had searched to no avail for the rebellion but he knew his luck would run short. Nothing ever goes the way you want at least not in Bordun.

Tanner awoke to a loud bang against his cell. He looked out of the  rusty metal bars to a large bearded man looking down at him. It was one of the guards to this fine establishment.

“Wake up slave,” the man sneered, “we have a very important customer coming. You need to be cleaned.” Tanner looked around the cold room to see the a few other slaves being rounded up. Two other guards walked up to his cage opening it. Several strong hands gripped his arms yanking him out. Tanner tried to struggle until he felt a metal cane tap his balls.

“Remember you don’t need these to get fucked, now get to the shower. It may be the last one you have in a while. Now go!”

Tanner restricted the urge to struggle as he was corralled down a narrow hall then into a large marble room. He was disrobed before being shoved towards the pool. He let out a small sigh of relief as he stepped into the water. He watched as the other slaves scrubbed with scented salts and groomed their privates. Grabbing a handful of salt Tanner began to scrub. He rubbed his smooth muscular chest before venturing south. The salt caressed his smooth stomach removing any forms of dirty leaving a fresh scent. He looked at his fellow mates in the tub wondering what they were thinking. Was he the only one who thought of freedom? Was he the only one who dreamed of escaping? If he was picked this could very well be his chance.

“Don’t forget to wash your hair as well, we want you clean and presentable. Who knows if you get picked there could be a life of luxury. So clean up and be out soon.” The guard shouted hoarsely, snapping Tanner back into reality.

He applied a generous portion of salt to his hair before dunking his head under water. Three weeks of grime and oil washed out returning his mop to its natural fair shade.  He stood up taking a deep breath before walking out of the pool. He didn’t share his fellow slaves excitement at a chance of wealth, he was nervous this could very well be his only chance at freedom.

 

Chained to a stand, Tanner looked to his left watching his fellow slaves. They were all wearing leather bottoms and iron collars. All of them lined up ranged in price with their info under the price. He swallowed nervously looking down at his.

Slave # 12

Age- 21

Status- virgin

Personality- non compliant

Price- 50,000

 

He looked to the other slaves to read their expressions, many of them just looked down submitting to the situation. None of them seemed excited or scared, they were just waiting to see what would happened. It was obvious they had done this before. Footsteps echoed from just outside the room and Tanner knew someone was here for their purchase. The guard then approached him before letting the customer in. He felt his hot breath on him as the man leaned in.

“Don’t fuck this up for me, I have a lot of gold riding on this and nobody likes a rude slave.” The guard growled before sauntering to the heavy door.

Tanner would have gasped in shocked if it wasn’t for the predicament. The man that stood before them may have been the most attractive and intimidating person Tanner ever set eyes on. He stood roughly 6’5,  with broad shoulders and a torso that looked like it was carved out of clay. On his head set a pair of horns; sharp, black and curling inwards. He walked into the room eyeing up the slaves, his bright burgundy eyes searching for his purchase. A sense of excitement had rushed through the room. Everyone was drawn into this stranger, they were all mesmerized by each of his movements waiting for his next one.

“Well here are all the guys that fit your need sir,” the salesmen said hoarsely. His short body lagging two steps behind the stranger. There was a snort in the air. “Is there a problem?”

“You have twelve choices… and only three are virgins? Is this a joke?” The wave of excitement fell and was replaced by dread. The man’s burgundy eyes seemed to get deeper in color, Tanner couldn’t help but flinch in fear.

“Well umm… here take a look at these three,” the guard quickly hurried forward. Tanner watched as he grabbed the guy beside him bringing him forward. The slave almost tripped over his feet, his stomach jiggling as he walked. As the guard was about to speak the man silenced him.

“I said athletic, this slave looks like he’d have a heart attack after one fuck. What’s the next one?” 

Tanner watched as he approached. He had never seen the guard this scared before, fumbling with the key and sweating profusely he returned the slave to his post. Tanner watched as the guard went to get the next slave then saw the stranger stare at him.

“What about him?” The stranger asked coarsely, The guard then looked at Tanner. “he’s cute... again not blonde.”

“I apologize sir, I sincerely apologize sir.” 

Tanner watched as the guard stumbled over his words, he glanced at the stranger and found himself speaking.

“My hair looks a lot lighter in the sun.”

After the words left his mouth dread spread through him.  All the other slaves stared in disbelief, their eyes wide and mouths gaping. Within a flash the guard was on him. He crumpled as pain exploded between his legs. The guard had delivered a swift hit with the cane to Tanner’s balls. Coughing heavily he felt himself start to dry heave. His hands went to cradle his leather clad crotch.

“You do not speak!” The guard shouted. “As you can see he still needs some work, defiant but it is true that more stubborn ones make the best fuck.” There was a nervous laughter that followed the statement.

Tanner looked up at the two men taking. The guard shot him a warning look and he knew if man walked off empty handed there would be trouble. He watched the stranger who had an odd smile about him.

“I’ll take him, but if that blonde comes in let us know.” The air of tension that surrounded the room slowly disappeared.

“Of course and thank you sir, thank you.” The guard shuffled over to Tanner with excitement, kicking him to his feet. There was a click of a lock and a  quick transfer from chain to leash. “He’s all yours, hope he’s fun and used well.”

“Oh don’t worry he will be.” Tanner started to walk as the stranger tugged on the leash exiting the cold dark room and heading towards the front door. He quickly looked back one more time saying goodbye to the room in which he was held hostage before walking forward with this mysterious man.

 

 

II

Stepping out of the building and into the fresh air felt amazing. He let the sun soak into his skin before exhaling. He then looked to the man who had him on a leash. He wasn’t walking, just standing and staring forward, maybe contemplating on what he wanted to do first. Tanner didn’t complain he just sat enjoying the warm breeze.

“Feel good?” The stranger asked coarsely.

“Pardon me?”

“I couldn’t imagine being comfortable being locked away, figured your balls hurt too. Thought I’d let you enjoy the sun  before we move on. ” Tanner looked up in surprise at the compassion. All he could do was nod. “Come on, the carriage is over there.”

Tanner felt excitement wash through him as they neared the carriage. Parked across the street in front of the tavern it stood was surrounded by two guards equipped with the best horses and sported the Kings colors. He felt himself starting to shake with fear. He was actually going to the palace. He was going to be in the same area as the King, the man who ordered his Uncle’s execution. Would Tanner be recognized, executed for his Uncles misdeeds. Would they torture him for info on the rebellion? He started to slow then the stranger turned to look.

“Really, you speak out to an incubus but royalty scares you?” The stranger raised his eyebrow.

“Incubus?” Tanner muttered. “You’re an incubus.”

 Everything made sense. He had always heard stories of these sexual beings but had never met one before. Tanner stared in amazement, an incubus had chosen him, wanted him. He couldn’t explain it but there was something comforting about that. The idea of being  sex slave was disgusting but the idea of being wanted by this incubus was tantalizing.

                “Yeah, now come on the Kings waiting. I just hope he’s okay with your hair”  

Then it hit him. Tanner began to shake. He was being bought for the King, He was going to be fucked by the king. This man was just the delivery system. There was only one way out, he had to run. He felt himself turn around and before he could take a step he felt a hand grab him then pull him closer. He looked into the dark burgundy eyes mere inches from him, he felt hot breath on his face and realized he was no longer touching the ground. The burgundy eyes then darkened to black all light disappearing.

“Don’t even think about it. You really think you can run from me? You really think I wouldn’t catch you. I can snap you like a twig.” The voice that came from the incubus was deep and unnatural. Tanner felt himself shrink in the demon’s grip. His hands raised to his throat when he felt his air supply cut off. He gasped for air staring the demon in the eye, pleading for release. As his head began to feel light and his vision got blurry he felt himself crumple to the ground. Tanner gasped and coughed sputtering for breath. He gripped the earth beneath him as it seemed to be spinning. He slowly looked up to see the incubus looking down.  Those black eyes had returned to burgundy. The demon was breathing heavily. His eyes reflected anger and shame, he slowly turned away stopping eye contact. Tanner felt anger rise in him, was this is life? Being toyed with, hit, choked, beat and then fucked. As his spite hit a boiling point he spoke.

“Why me? Why not that fucking blonde you want! If the king wants a blonde go find a fucking blonde! Why m-“ Tanner was silenced  by a strong pair of lips. Shock hit him first but then he melted into it. Their lips locked  in a tight embrace and Tanner never wanted it to end. He felt a strong pair of hands hold the back of his head then the demon pulled away. He looked deep into the burgundy eyes before him.

“It’s because I like you,” the incubus let out a deep breath. “Look I know this isn’t what you want but give me some time I just need you to trust me. Can you trust me?”

Tanner looked at the man before him. Trust him? In this world? How was that even possible? But the thought of freedom began tantalize him. Could this man be part of the rebellion? Is this how the rebellion even reached out? Buying slaves then returning them to freedom? He wrestled over the two options. This  be a step in the right direction or it could be a twisted joke this demon liked to play. He held the incubus’ stare a little longer before opening coming to a conclusion.

“I trust you.” Tanner watched as the demon extended a hand, he grabbed it and felt himself being pulled to his feet.

“Thank you Tanner.”

“How did you know my name?” Tanner asked bewildered.

“It’s because I knew your Uncle.” Tanner felt his mouth drop as those words rang through his head.

“You what?”

“Yes, now we need to get going. And promise me one thing?

“what?”

“You won’t get yourself killed.” The demon turned and winked at him Tanner returned with a smile.

“Promise.”

“By the way my name is Dracnyr, and for your own safety I advise you call Sir in front of others, now let’s go.”

III

 

Tanner lay on the carriage floor. He listened to Dracnyr and didn’t say a word. He watched the men before him. Three sat inside the carriage while four sat on the outside guarding the cargo. The men inside wore breast plates, red tunics, leather pants, gloves. They sat equipped with swords and what seems to be a personal weapon of choice. All three inside were KE, he soon discovered and all of them were built to be it. The man sitting to Dracnyr’s left sported long, silver dreadlocks. His body fit slender and agile with high prominent cheek bones to match. His skin a greyish purple skin color and his eyes a deep yellow. Tanner recognized him as a dark elf. A beautiful wooden bow with gold engraving sticking out from behind. The man that sat across from Dracnyr was the shortest but biggest of the three. With dark tanned skin, short brown hair, bearded face and arms resembling tree trunks he looked like a walking brick. He fiddled with a large stone hammer, flat on one side and spiked on the other. They smirked and laughed, joking about the events to come.

“You sure picked out a cute toy Dracnyr.”

“Yeah I just hope the King is happy, couldn’t get a blonde”

“I doubt he’ll mind as long as he’s a virgin,”

“That he is. One of the only three virgins there.”

“Well they’re getting harder to find that’s for sure. By the time they get caught they’re usually fucked. One day the King is going to have to settle for lightly used.” All the men laughed.

“So how long do you think he’ll last?”

“The average is three months…. But I give him two.”

“Then he’s yours Dracnyr, you excited?”

“It’ll be nice to have a slave again I’m tired of going to the stables. Although, I might get him sooner if we do end up finding the blonde.” Tanner listened closely, was this the master plan? To simply be passed up as leftovers than scurried to hiding?

“Well I don’t think the hair will really matter after the king squeezes in there.” The group of men laughed and Tanner felt a foot connect with his side.

“So you ready to be fucked? Ready to get some royal treatment?” The men snickered again and Tanner felt his rage build. He was about to speak but Dracnyr shot him a nasty stare.

“Oooh, he doesn’t look happy.” Tanner felt the end of the hammer poke him. “Awe are you mad at me?” A pair of strong arms grabbed him and lifted him up. He looked into the eyes of the brute with the hammer. The man had a sick smile on his face. Tanner felt a hand squeeze his ass.

“Hey careful Tog , you don’t want to ruin the King’s treat.”

“I’m careful. I just want to see what this bitch is like.” Tanner felt the hand move up to his lower back before forcing him onto the KE lap. “You know the rule don’t enter either hole, no bruises, no marks but grinding… well there’s no trace of that.” There was a deep chuckle and Tanner felt the man slowly gyrate his hips. Tanner closed his eyes in disgust as he felt something poke against his leather covered ass. The man held him buy his wrist and torso not letting go.

“Oh he really doesn’t like that. Hey Tog, show him a little sneak peak of what he has coming.” Tanner tried his hardest to keep his composure as Tog began to thrust. He felt himself bouncing on the man’s lap as if he was weightless.

“Oh yeah baby, just imagine what this is like with a dick shoved up that virgin hole!” Tog grunted, “uggg I’m getting close just thinking about it.” Tanner closed his eyes in disgust as the man bounced him on his lap, thrusting fast and grinding against him.

“Hey Tog,” Dracnyr replied, “the king know you dry hump all his future slaves.”

“Why do you think he sent me with you.” His breathing had become ragged, “fuck yeah. So close.” Tanner was utterly disgusted as he felt hot breath on his neck and Tog’s sweat dripping on him. He felt the man’s strong pelvis ram against him with such forced he thought he’d lose his breath. The grip on his wrist tightened and so did the one around his waist. He tried to pull away but was held down tightly. He could see the dark elf laughing hysterically then he looked to Dracnyr.

The demon’s eyes were deepening in color quick. He locked focus onto Tog before opening his mouth. “Hey Toggy boy.”

“Wha-“ The two KE locked eyes. “Oh god not again. Here I come….” With one final thrust Tog slammed his hips against Tanner causing him to hit his head on the carriage ceiling before being dropped to the ground. Loud booming laughter filled the carriage and Tanner was left shaking on the ground, humiliated.

“Sorry Tog I had to,” Dracnyr giggled, “didn’t want you to bruise his wrists.” Everyone laughed again clearly amused with the trick. Tanner just let out a sigh happy that small bit of torment was over. He lay on the ground, not daring to move, not wanting to draw any more attention to himself.

“If he was that squirmy with Tog can you imagine what he’ll be like with the King?” The dark elf yelled out in excitement.

“Oh man, maybe he’ll let us listen. I love the sound of a virgin’s cherry being popped for the first time.” Tog said eagerly stretching his feet out. “He Dracnyr, can you make sure there’s no bump on the head?”

“That’s what happens when you get too excited Tog.” Dracnyr exclaimed running his hand over Tanner’s head.

“And that’s what happens when you help people come!” Tog laughed back. “But seriously what a fun little ride. The king is going to have the time of his life with this one!”

“Well looks like we’re here!” The elf stated, “let’s get this slave to his new home.”

Tanner felt Dracnyr pat his head reassuringly. He closed his eyes fighting away the tears as the carriage slowed to a halt. His hips felt sore from the past ten minutes of grinding, the idea of someone actually shoving a cock up his hole was paralyzing. He felt his eyes dart up to Dracnyr. As much as this man was trying to help there was nothing to be done about the upcoming event. Tanner was going to be fucked by the King and there was nothing to be done about it. He was going to be raped tonight and there was nothing to stop it.

“Hey, Tog, Rydn go tell the King his toy is here. I’ll be in in a minute. I just need to well, talk with this little slave.” Dracnyr let out a malicious smile.

“You going to have some grinding action before you give your toy up?” Tog giggled.

“Oh yeah,”

“Just keep it under ten minutes alright, don’t go testing the Kings patience.” Rydn replied.

“I know just want a little one on one before I give him up. Besides I know the King likes it when I send them in shaking.”

“Very true. You two have fun.”

Tanner watched as the two KE left joined by the guards watching the carriage. He slowly turned his head to Dracnyr.

“Please, I can-“ Dracnyr quickly interrupted the young man by pulling him closer.

“Yes you can. If you want I can give you something for the pain, but I will need to struggle with the King. He likes that.” Tanner began to shake in fear. “I know okay, I know but please trust me. I need you to stay strong and remember this will end, even if it doesn’t feel like it, it will. I just need you to keep it together and promise me you’ll stay alive.” Through his tears and quivering Tanner felt himself nodding. A strong hand took grip of his jaw. “No, I need to hear it Tanner.”

“I promise.” The words came out sounding frail. There wasn’t much conviction but he had managed to say them and that seemed to be all Dracnyr needed. He solidified the deal with a kiss.

The two men held each other comforted in each other’s grip. Neither of them wanted to let go as neither of them wanted to enter the hell that awaited them. Both new they had entered a dangerous game. A game they knew they had little chance of winning; for love hardly survived in the land of Bordun.


	2. Royal seed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tanner is brought to the castle and meets the King. He truly finds out what it means to serve royalty.

 

 

 

 Chapter 2

 

 

Tanner drew a deep breath as he was lead towards the castle in front of him. With each step he slowly took in his surroundings. The earth beneath him was lush and fertile. Fruit trees, flowers and colorful birds decorated the lawn. Guards were patrolling the yard as servants carried wicker baskets picking fruits. The castle that stood upon the grounds was simply breathtaking. It’s stone towers, keep stretching to the sky and its walls wrapping for what seemed like a mile around the land.

Glancing up at Dracnyr, Tanner noticed that either his eyes were to the door ahead or he was exchanging greeting to the other guards on court. The man that had held him so tenderly in the carriage was replaced by a stern KE close to the king. Everyone was greeting him like an old friend while making snide comments to Tanner. He knew he wasn’t seen as human here and he knew he’d have to put up with it to attain freedom. As he neared the large wooden doors three men approached. Two guards in full plated armor while the third a dark elf in fine green silk robes, narrow yellow eyes and the most sinister smile Tanner has ever lay eyes on.

“Hello Aymar.”

“Dracnyr! Finally glad to see you. The king has been waiting, not very patiently if I may add.” He gave Tanner a quick one over, “cute.”

“Yeah well you know how it is out there. Boys wanted a drink and well apparently slim pickings, but we’re here. Does the king want him now or should we get him ready?”

“We’ll get him ready. The king has a virgin so we’ll do this right. He can wait it. After all it won’t kill him.”

                “Ha, tell him that.”

The men started to walk as the large wooden doors opened, inviting them in. Tanner glanced around the large open hall. The walls stretched high to a stain glass ceiling. The picture above captured a daunting scene. Men fully engaged in a bloody battle. Swords clashing against shields while the field they fought in was fully engulfed in flames. Each man fought what looked like their other half, both opponents sharing the same face one equipped in dark armor the other light.

Tanner nearly fell face forward as Dracnyr gave a quick tug on the leash. He looked up to see those burgundy eyes glaring at him, he knew he had to listen more. He started to follow the incubuses’ lead. He was pulled down a dark corridor behind the two talking men, he tried to listen in vain to what they were saying. He couldn’t make out all the words. The conversation was barely audible and quickly  formed into a different language. Once they reached a fork in the hall the two turned and smiled to each other.

“I wish I could chat more but I must be going, the king is waiting.” The dark elf waived and turned to the left walking up a spiral staircase.

“Alright slave you need to get ready for the King. You’ll have to be prepared for your night with royalty.” Dracnyr said leading him further down the hall.

There was an aura of tension between the two men for a moment. Both glanced at each other sharing brief eye contact before Tanner put his head down. Faking it was a lot more difficult than he thought, with the laughter, retorts and looks Tanner just wanted to run out. He wished that Dracnyr would grab a sword his knife and fight for freedom. To take up that sword and rush through the guards towards freedom. Alas, it would be impossible to gain freedom that way. Patience was indeed a virtue.

“Just up ahead slave, we have to make you look presentable and don’t think of running you can always be replaced.”

Giggling started to fill the halls and Tanner could see several women with a guard waiting outside a wooden door. They slowly bowed in respect.

“Hello sir,”

“Here, make him look good. Now don’t take too long the king is growing impatient.” Dracnyr watched as Tanner was scurried off into the room by the maidens and guard. He felt his anger slowly build before swallowing hard and pushing it away.

Tanner sat quietly in a wooden chair listening to the woman giggle over him as they cut his hair. He stared blankly at the wall to his outfit hanging. The bottoms tight leather with crystals on the back side in the shape of a hearts, one for each cheek. The top, if you could call it a top at all, only covered the sleeves and was made of a matching leather to the bottoms. He shuddered in disgust with the though of sporting this for all to see.

“Slave up,” two ladies brought Tanner to his feet escorting him to a small tub. Just a quick dunk to be rid of any stray hairs that may itch the king. Within moments of stepping out of the tub a lady with a jar of oil approached. Tanner stood statue like as he felt the ladies rub him. Their soft hands gently caressing him, setting the oil deep in his skin. He closed his eyes. If only for a moment he enjoyed the sensation of gentle hands touching him. 

“Smells lovely. Let’s get these clothes on him shall we?” The ladies giggles as they handed Tanner his new wardrobe. Begrudgingly he slowly put it on. A hand touched the small of his back and he saw one of the girls looking at him. Her sparkling blue eyes locking his stair.

“Servicing the King is a great honor. Anyone in our Kingdom should thank our Gods above and below that they have a chance to be please their King.” She giggled.

None of those words could provide Tanner with a sense of security. There was no honor in being made into a pet and man who prompted the slave trade certainly has no honor. Tanner watched as he was presented a brilliant collar embroidered with the nicest stones he had ever seen. Bright rubies, opals and crystals caught his gaze. He felt the heavy artifact secure around his neck. He felt shame wash over him as the click of the lock rang through his ears. He could feel his body shake as a chain leash with a fur handle was attached to him. He took a step forward gingerly as the guard holding the leash pulled hard. The door opened and sure enough Dracnyr was waiting, he extended his hand taking a firm hold on the leash.

The two walked down the hall not exchanging a word or even a glance. Tanner kept his head down in shame, he could feel the strangers’ eyes on him. He kept his arms crossed trying to cover his chest, his heart beat so hard he felt that it would burst out. He shyly darted his eyes side to side quickly viewing his surroundings before looking back to his feet. Down the hall and up the spiral staircase he had witnessed the dark elf climb beforehand. He slowly began to shake as he looked at the paintings decorating the walls. Various sexual acts were portrayed before him, all giving hints on what lay ahead.

“Alright, we’re almost there.” Dracnyr whispered, “remember what you promised me. If you die I can’t help.”

Tanner felt himself slow to a near halt. He could barely bring his foot forward to climb the rest of the staircase.

“I’m scared.”

“I know you are, but the pain will be brief and you may even enjoy it.”

Tanner just looked up bewildered. Was this guy serious? How could he enjoy something so horrible?

“And remember he likes it when you struggle.” Tanner let out a huff as a retort which caught Dracnyr’s attention. With a swift motion Tanner felt himself pinned against the wall. “You want to say what’s on your mind boy.” Dracnyr growled softly.

“I just…” he mumbled as he looked up into a pair of black eyes, “I just, you’re giving me instructions on how to please your boss. How do I know you even want to help?” Dracnyr snorted then let out a sneer.

“Because the last slave was pushed out of the window, he bored the King. Now you can take my help or leave it. I’ll let you make up your mind during the fuck.” Tanner felt his cheeks redden in color.

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled timidly. The last spiral was walked in silence. Tanner kept his eyes firmly on the stone door. A large door knocker in the shape of a demons head lay in the middle, it’s ruby eyes gawking at anyone approaching. Time seemed to have slowed to a halt as Dracnyr knocked on the door.

II

“Come in,” a deep voice called out. “I have been waiting for you arrival my pet.” Tanner tumbled into the stone room after Dracnyr. His eyes gazing around the dungeon before coming upon a large man with thick brown hair, a clean cut beard and vibrant grey eyes. He slowly rose from his throne and approached wearing a thick gold and red robe. His heavy stomach protruding slightly while his muscles strained against his silk sleeves. Dracnyr quickly went to his knees bowing, Tanner was forced to quickly do so. The king let out a booming laugh taking the leash into his own grip.

“Ha, these pets! Never like to bow do they? Either terrified or jumping with excitement. So this is what you picked for me Dracnyr? It’s not blonde.”

“Sorry my lord, thought you’d enjoy this one for at least one night while we look for your blonde. He is a virgin of course.”

“Ha! Dracnyr always so stern! Just messing with you” The king laughed, “no this will do fine, we’ll put a bit of lemon in his hair and stick him out in the sun. That will lighten it up. Now I would love to get to chat more with my favorite King’s Elite but I’d like to get to know this new beautiful thing. Tomorrow Dracnyr we’re having dinner. We have hunters out fetching us some quails.”

“Sounds wonderful my lord, now is there anything else you need before you start your night? ”

“No Aymar has set everything up wonderfully. Even brought me some of his elven wine. Can’t believe I have such a pompous ass working with me. ”

“Well you love his wine and his brain.”

“You are probably right, now enjoy your evening Dracnyr. I’m going to enjoy something else.” The king giggled. He looked to his guard standing by the door in silence, Tanner hadn’t even spotted him. “And you, go enjoy one of the other pets, there are a couple you’d like in the stables.” The guard let out a quick smile before walking out the door.

“Enjoy your evening my lord.” Tanner watched as Dracnyr walked out the door. They both held each other’s stare and there was only one thing going through Tanner’s mind; don’t get yourself killed. He looked desperately into the deep burgundy eyes before the stone door shut him off from the world.

“Come here pet.” The king gave a hard tug on the leash pulling his new possession towards him. He looked over the young man in front of him. Trailing his hands over Tanner’s smooth chest, firm abs before spinning him around. The king let out a grunt of satisfaction, clearly pleased with what lay before him.       

“Nice view” he replied, “so how have you managed to stay a virgin all these years?” Tanner didn’t reply he just looked at his feet. The silence was quickly met by a slap across the face. He looked up in shock at the towering figure before him.

“Answer your king!”

“I um, well I don’t actually know,” Tanner felt his mind race. He simply could not mention his uncle. “I lived my dad, we were very poor so uh he finally sold me. He, well he needed the money.” He felt his heart skip a beat. He prayed that his lie would be good enough. It was certainly common enough to be believable. The king glared at him before letting out a laugh.

“He probably just saw what a pet like you truly is. Born to please.” And with that the King had pulled Tanner in kissing him hard. He felt revolted as a tongue forced its way into his mouth. The fat tongue slid in and felt slimy like a hunk of meat. The king’s breath was sour and reeked of wine. The man’s fat hands pulled Tanner closer forcing themselves to grind together. Tanner shuddered as he felt the King’s cock poke against him. The man started thrusting harder, filled with disgust he quickly pulled away. The king surprisingly let him causing Tanner to crash to the floor.

“Ha! Wondered how long it take. I knew from the moment I saw you that you are a screamer. Just had to get you going.” Tanner looked up in horror as the king paced. Glaring down at him, his eyes gleaming with anticipation. He looked at all the whips, and torture devices hanging behind the king. He felt himself shrink back. Trying to get away from this horror. He let out a gasp of pain as he felt a hand grab his hair and rip him up to his feet. He felt weightless as the king tossed him aside on a feather bed. He looked up in fear as the king sauntered to the bed disrobing.

“So here’s the thing slave you belong to me now. You can scream and cry all you want but your fate is sealed. You will feel the most delicious pain you have ever encountered. I will show you what it’s like to open yourself to others, what it’s truly like to serve your king!” With a quick motion Tanner witnessed as the King dropped his pants. “Now suck me off!”

Tanner’s eyes widened in fear as the King presented himself. The man looked like he carried a sword between his legs. It hung menacingly, it’s dark purple head protruding angerly. Without thinking Tanner felt himself run from the bed. The king let out a sinister laugh once he caught the leash.

“Oh you poor thing, did I hurt you?” The king chuckled as Tanner fell towards his lap. “Well here’s something to help you out. By the way if you do bite me I’ll strip you naked and toss you out in court, you won’t last a minute.”

There was nothing Tanner could do as he felt two powerful hands push him lower. He tried to keep his head up but there was no use. He watched as the large cock got closer, it’s large mushroom shape head taunting him. Tanner knew there was nothing he could do to get out of this, maybe if he was lucky he could finish the King with just his mouth. Taking a deep breath he opened his  mouth.

“Here you go bitch!”

Tanner couldn’t stop himself from gagging as he felt the fat cock slide into his mouth. It was utterly disgusting with a foul musk and light salt flavor. Tanner couldn’t help but try to pull away. Two hands placed themselves on his head forcing it further.

“God your mouth is so fucking warm. Perfect little cumdump.”

The king began to thrust hard, shoving his tool deep within Tanner’s mouth before pulling it out. Tanner couldn’t handle this. His jaw ached as it was stretched to his limit, his throat began to burn from the repeated abuse. He felt, drool and slime drip down his neck as the king thrusted. As he felt he could take no more the King released him. He fell to the floor coughing hard.

“Ha, not done yet boy!” Within a second the King was on him, shoving his dick deep within Tanner’s mouth fucking it like a useless pussy. Tanner felt a moment of relief as the King pulled out. He took a deep breath but all he could smell was the King. He shook his head violently as the kings crotch hung right in his face.

“Suck my nuts now,” The king growled. Tanner opened his mouth first sucking on the left. There was no way he could fit both of these massive things in his mouth. He worked quickly trying to get the King closer. He could save his ass if the King came from this. While he was sucking like his life depended on it the King stood up.

“Not bad slave, not bad at all. You sucked those balls like you were born to. Now kneel before your king and finish sucking his cock.”

With deep red cheeks Tanner slowly got to his knees. He edged closer to the King before taking his dick again. This time Tanner didn’t fight it. Ashamed of it he soon found himself thinking of Dracnyr’s cock. Yes this would be a lot easier if he could picture the incubus rather than the king.

“Yeah that’s it,”

With Dracnyr in his thoughts Tanner found himself sucking hungrily on the cock. With pictures of that statue like body going through his mind Tanner felt his blood flow somewhere else. His hand wandered south and before he realized it his hand was stroking his own cock. He licked and slurped eagerly as he stroked himself faster.

“You’re such a slut,” Tanner felt it slip out of his mouth. He looked up to see the King glaring at him. “I can see you like it but you’re forgetting yourself, did I say you could cum?” Tanner quickly let go of his cock, he didn’t know what to say. Fear shot through him as he remembered the fate of the last slave.

“Now that’s the look I love in a slave.” The King let out a sick smile before yanking Tanner onto the bed. “You ready to feel this cock up your ass slave?”

As Tanner felt the cuffs secure to his wrist he couldn’t help but cry. He looked around the room with tear filled eyes. He looked at the whips, crops and other devices before returning his gaze to the King.

“Oh don’t worry about those. Tonight we just focus on popping this cherry of yours” Tanner felt tears stream down his cheeks. It was happening the King was going to rape him. His felt his body shake with fear as the King slowly removed the only clothing protecting Tanner’s ass. With a big smile the King shoved his nose deep into Tanners crack.

“So good,” the king sniffed and licked the tight little hole. Enjoying it’s flavor, savoring the sweet entrance before he tore it open. He knew this was going to be a fun one, sure the bitch was quiet now. Maybe he even enjoyed a little cock sucking, but getting this hole ripped open for sure that would cause him to squeal.

Tanner winced in disgust as he felt the King’s tongue prod and poke at him. It would circle around his hole before trying to poke inside. He closed his eyes pretending to be somewhere, anywhere else than here.

“What a sweet little hole,” the king muttered. “I can’t wait to get into it. It’s probably incredibly tight as well. Lets open it up a little.”

Tanner let out a gasp of pain as the king inserted a finger. It was incredibly painful and if this is how it felt have a finger inside Tanner didn’t even want to imagine what a cock would be like. He found himself shaking in fear.

“What a tight little entrance, can’t wait to get my cock up in here.”

Tanner struggled against his bonds as he felt a second finger force its way inside. He couldn’t help but let out a small scream of pain. The fat fingers wiggled around, scissoring up and down stretching the little hole up.

“Alright , time to take your king.” Tanner looked up into a pair of steely grey eyes. Fear paralyzed him and took away any ability to speak or move. All he could do was stare up as the king edged closer. He closed his eyes tight the moment he felt the head push against his entrance.

“I want you to look slave. I want to see the expression in your eyes as I enter this virgin hole.” The king snarled while grabbing his new toy’s face, “I SAID OPEN!”

Tanner’s eyes flew open once he felt the king grab his throat. He stared fearfully up at the man on top of him. He clenched his hole tight as the king pushed against it.

“Tight little hole, just open it up for me.”

Tanner let out a scream of pain once he felt his tight hole give way. This was too much, there was no way he endure it.

“Ha!” the king let out a laugh, “the head is in.”

Tanner felt himself struggling against his bonds, trying desperately to pull himself away from this pain. This cock was too big, the head already felt as if it filled him up. Now he had to take in the rest?

“Stop!” He cried out, clenching his hole tight trying to prevent the object from entering further. His efforts were futile as he felt the huge member poking in him go deeper.

“Ooh such a tight hole it’s sucking me all the way in.” The King giggled. He lowered his head and Tanner felt a tongue slide across his cheek. He cried in shame as the man on top sucked and licked his neck.

“No, stop,” he mumbled, “please I’ll do anything.”

“Anything? Ha, the only thing I want you to do,” Tanner felt a hand grip his waist. “Is to receive your king!”

A scream echoed throughout the dungeon walls as Tanner felt the huge cock tear into him. His whole body rocked with pain as his virginity was ripped away from him.

“STOP!” Tanner could only scream as the cock began to thrust in him. It would pull half way out before being slammed in full force. Blood dripped from his ruined hole as the king pounded violently into him. He pulled on his cuffs screaming in pure agony. The king simply laughed and rocked his hips, thoroughly enjoying his new claimed prize.

“Such a tight hole, may be one of the best fucks I ever had.”

“Please take it out,” Tanner begged, “It’s too big.”

“Awe? Is it hurting? Before long it will feel good. You’ll become a natural born cumdump. Your little ass just has to learn.”

Tanner sobbed hysterically as the king quickened his pace. His whole body rocked with each thrust and he felt as if he was going to pass out. He couldn’t handle it any more. He found himself staring at the ceiling, praying for this to end.

“My gods you are tight, such a fantastic ass! It’s squeezing around my dick so tightly.”

As Tanner stared off into space he felt his head spin. His body was starting to get hotter and the pain was slowly subsiding. All he could think of was Dracnyr. He muscular frame, caring touch and his amazing kissing skills. What was happening? He was being raped but fantasizing about someone else and getting hard!? No this wasn’t possible! He shook his head to try and shake himself to reality but it wouldn’t help. The constant friction on top of his cock was more than he could handle.

“Fuck I’m going to cum!” The king grunted. 

Tanner’s eyes widened in fear. No not inside, he wasn’t some whore. He refused to let the king cum inside. He started to squeeze harder, trying to push the foreign object out.

“Ha! Trying to squeeze me out? You keep telling me no but your body says yes.”

Tanner felt his cheeks turn red in shame. He turned his head towards the wall but felt a strong hand grab his jaw and turn his head. His eyes met with the steely grey ones. The sound of balls slapping against skin echoed throughout the dungeon mixed with heavy breathing and grunting.

“Get ready for it, get ready for your king’s seed.”

Pain and pleasure hit Tanner in waves. He could feel his orgasm near as the huge cock inside him tore at his insides. He shook his head, this can’t happen. He can’t cum while someone was raping him and he definitely couldn’t allow someone to cum inside him.

“No please, pull out!”

There was a booming laugh in response.

“TAKE MY ROYAL SEED BITCH!”

Tanner let out a cry of disgust as he the king slam into him. Hot, thick, creamy cum squirted inside his ruined hole. The king collapsed on top taking deep breaths.

“That was amazing.”

Tanner couldn’t say anything in response. He simply looked forward in shock, realizing he had cum when the king did. He took a deep breath as the weight on top of him lifted. Looking down to his cum stained belly and feeling cum slowly ooze out of him he couldn’t stop the tears rolling down his cheeks.

“Ha! I see you came. But you’re crying! Awe is the pet embarrassed he came everywhere? What a worthless cumslut.”

Tanner watched in disgust as the king approached him with a small wooden object. It was tear shaped and roughly four inches. His eyes widened as it was slowly aligned with his hole.

“This will keep your filthy hole the way it should be. Cumfilled.”

Tanner let out a gasp when he felt it slip inside him. The King gave a quick smirk.

“Now that was fun slave but I am awfully busy. I’ll have someone take you to get cleaned up then to your sleeping chambers. I’ll need you fresh for tomorrow, we can start working with these whips.”

Tanner lay in agony as he watched the King clean and dress himself. The man was silent and had no further interest in speaking. He reached for a goblet of wine to finish it before leaving. Without so much as a goodbye he turned his back and shut the door.

III

               

Tanner took a deep breath before letting it all out. He couldn’t contain the waterworks anymore and sobbed hysterically on the bed. He tried to push the object shoved up his ass out but to no avail. He squirmed and moaned unable to free himself from his binds. There was a large scraping noise, resembling stone against stone, and he turned to see the door open. Tanner let out a sigh of relief when Dracnyr walked in holding a small bronze goblet. He set the goblet down before peeking out the stone door and shutting it.

Silence rang through the room. Both men stared at each other, neither sure what to say. Tanner found himself looking away from Dracnyr, unable to hold his gaze anymore. He heard footsteps grow closer but he remained staring at the wall. He felt his arm fall free as the cuff was undone the other short to follow.

“I brought you something to drink.”

Tanner didn’t respond, wrapped in shame and self-pity his eyes remained glued to the wall.

“So what you’re not speaking anymore? Didn’t know it was that easy for you to give up.” Tanner shot Dracnyr a nasty glare.

“You know exactly what he did to me,” Tanner growled.

“You think I’m happy about it?”

“No, I think you don’t really care and I think you can’t possibly care. I think by the time you get me out if you ever get me out I’ll be nothing but a used up person.”

Dracnyr’s eyes went black. Taking the goblet he was holding, he slowly tipped it upside down letting all the liquid poor out. He dropped the cup and it hit the floor with a clatter.

“Just water, who cares.”

“Yeah just some water, it’s not like I could of possibly brought medicine for the pain.”

“Sor-“ Tanner’s apology was interrupted when he was quickly pulled up from the bed.

“The difference between you and me is I have the will to survive. One fuck and you just give up! Really!?”

There was a crash as Tanner hit the floor. His head hit the ground with a thud followed up by a throbbing feeling.

“With that attitude you will be a sex toy by the time you get out. Just eager and ready for come and if you are… well what’s the fucking point. You knew this was going to happen so don’t turn this around on me. We live in a shitty fucking world deal with it!”

Tanner stared up wide eyed in fear. Trembling naked cold on the ground feeling the utter most humiliation and shame. He tried to speak but his voice was cracked and broken.

“Now you can sit there whining like a little bitch. Or you can take this chalice take that plug out and empty that come from inside you. Your choice.”

With deep red cheeks Tanner reached for the chalice. He placed it at his entry then pulled the wooden plug out. He shuddered in disgust as he pushed the oozing come from his ass. He looked down to the chalice to see a sadly small amount. He pushed again but nothing came out. The realization that his ass greedily sucked down the rest hit him.

“This isn’t right, this isn’t fucking right.”

“No it’s not,” Dracnyr handed Tanner his clothes, “come on. Time for your bath. Lucky for you the king has been happy with my work. He’s decided to let me bathe you.”

Tanner couldn’t help but let out a small smile. He finished putting his clothes on then slowly got to his feet. He hadn’t realized how sore he was until he tried to take a step forward.

“Come on I’ll help, you should feel better after the bath.”

The two men walked out of the room together. One standing tall walking with pride, while the other shuddered and winced with each step. The first night was hard enough and Tanner couldn’t help but recall what the king said. Tomorrow they will be working with whips.

 


	3. Whips and chains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tanner is whipped mercilessly.  
> Dracnyr seeks more info on the rebellion.

Chapter three

 

 

I

 

Tanner took each step gingerly, wincing with pain as he made his way down the spiral staircase. He felt Dracnyr’s arm secured around his waist helping him with each step. His entire body ached while his tender hole felt as if it was torn inside out. He kept quiet as he watched his surroundings pass by. The walk down the stairs was painful and the stroll through the castle humiliating. He kept his head to the ground in shame as taunts rang throughout his head. He watched two servants accompanied by a guard approach.

“Did the king enjoy himself?” The guard inquired.

“Oh yeah.”

“Surprised he had time. He’s been pretty busy lately.” The group of men continued to walk through the main hall. Tanner kept his head down and ears open.

“Well he is the king, so of course his cock comes first.” The guard let out a quick laugh before giving a quick glare to Tanner.

“Fucking pet, can’t believe it gets its own room. Why doesn’t the king just keep it in the stables with the others.”

“I believe he doesn’t like bug bites on his pets. The king likes his property nice and shiny. ” Dracnyr then gave the guard a quick look. “I’m afraid my friend your use isn’t in your looks but how you swing that sword.”

“Ha! Haven’t been in a real fight for a good while. Watching slaves and maids has been less then dull.”

“Stay patient. I had to guard the stables as part of training for the KE.”

“So your rigorous training consisted of guarding pets.”

“Well you know the king, he likes us to be comfortable with any situation.” The guard let out a smirk before halting by a wooden door. Another guard stood in entrance to the door. He nodded to Dracnyr before opening the door.

“His set up is ready, bath and bed included. Good evening Dracnyr.”

“Good evening.”

Tanner watched as the guard and servants accompanying him walk away. He walked with Tanner into the room. There was a click as Dracnyr shut the door.

“We’re alone now but you have to keep your voice down.”

“Won’t they suspect something?” Tanner whispered

“There’s no one but guards and slaves out there. The only thing they care about is their own ass. They wouldn’t cross me. So here’s your chamber. Not much but trust me you do not want to sleep in the stables.”

Tanner looked around. He could see swords, axes and shields hung up. He eyed a dark wooden shelf filled with golden goblets, leather bound books and silver wear. His eyes drew to the back corner of the room with a large cage. Inside it was a bowl of water and a chamber pot. Within the center of room lay a large wooden basin filled with water. A cotton cloth lay on the side of the basin and a small bowl of salt placed on the floor.

“A cage?”

“What did you expect? A feathered bed? Straw mat? Just be lucky you’re not in the stables. The other pets don’t take too kindly to the royal pet.”

“I didn’t chose to be here.”

“Neither did they, but in here you get to eat daily, you’re safe from the elements and safe from everyone else. As long as you belong to the king you cannot be harmed.”

“Only hurt by the king you mean.” Tanner interjected.

“Quit whining, get in the bath.”

Tanner slowly removed his clothing and tossed it to the ground. He stepped into the tub taking a deep breath. Dracnyr slowly approached. His muscular frame strained against his clothing. His violet eyes locked onto Tanner’s, and a smile crept across his face. He grabbed the cloth soaking it with water and salt before guiding it between Tanner’s legs. Tanner felt himself wince as the cloth swiped over his hole and between his legs. He watched as the dry blood rinsed away.

“It’ll be easier to take tomorrow. It will get easier, besides you came. Your body is slowly adjusting”

“How did you know that?” Tanner felt his eyes widen.

“I thought it would help.” Dracnyr whispered.

“You what!” A strong hand covered Tanner’s mouth before he could finish talking. He felt Dracnyr drop the cloth and watched as he drew closer. He couldn’t help but shrink back as a pair of deep burgundy eyes bore into him, locking his stare.

“Yes alright,” Dracnyr hissed venomously. “I thought it help take with the pain. A virgin boy going to see the king, all those things he was doing to you, I thought a little bit of pleasure would help. Now I’m going to let go and you are going to talk quietly.”

“You mind fucked me, you literally mind fucked me. Did _you_ feel anything?”

“No, and I didn’t mind fuck you. I only gave you some suggestions I don’t control how you’re body will react to it.” Dracnyr smirked, “I just had a feeling you’d react well.”

“It was disgusting. He raped me and I came, fucking embarrassing.”

“Just be glad that it wasn’t actually him who made you come, and if it bothers you that much I’ll leave it when the king has you.”

“Thank you,” Tanner replied earnestly.

“That being said,” Dracnyr growled, “you are all mine whenever the king is done with you.”

Tanner let out a gasp as he felt Dracnyr pull him closer. A hand slid between his legs and a thick callused finger poked at his hole. He let out a moan of pain as a finger slip inside him then a second one. Tanner shuddered as a deep voice growled in his ear.

“Don’t worry, this will feel good.” He began to move his fingers gently, massaging Tanner’s bruised hole. He smiled as he could feel it clenching strongly around him. Dracnyr watched as Tanner began to moan, arching his back and thrusting against him. He took his free hand and wrapped it around Tanner’s hard cock. Tanner began to pant heavily, his eyes closed as he lay completely surrendered under Dracnyr’s control.

“Fuck me,” Tanner muttered, exposing a deeper, sluttier nature.

“No,” Dracnyr whispered “not now, not while the king has you.”

Tanner moaned in distress as Dracnyr teased him. The incubus began to stroke quicker leading Tanner to twist and turn in pleasure. His breathing grew more ragged as his hips thrusted hard against Dracnyr. Water splashed as Tanner rocked  in the bath.

“But I can’t wait to fuck you.” Dracnyr growled, “you have no idea how much I want to get into this tight hole. It’s squeezing my fingers so nicely.”

“I’m going to come,” Tanner moaned out.

“Good boy,” Dracnyr inserted a third finger and began to go harder. “That’s it. Look at me Tanner.”

Tanner opened his eyes to a great pair of black ones staring back at him. His entire world seemed to have melted away and it was as if he was floating through space. His world seemed to have vanished leaving him submerged into a state of ecstasy. His entire body vibrated with pleasure. His cock pulsed as he shot come all over the bath and Dracnyr’s hand. Slowly the rest of the world faded back into existence. He let out a deep breath sinking in the tub. Tanner looked up to see Dracnyr smile at him, he slowly raised his come soaked hand.

“Lick it off for me.” The voice was stern and merciless.

Tanner obliged, he stuck his tongue out lapping up the remaining mess. He sucked and licked hungrily as the salty flavor filled his mouth.

“Good boy,” Dracnyr whispered softly.

“I have to go to sleep in the cage now, don’t I?”

“Yes, you’ll need your strength for tomorrow.  ”

“I’m getting whipped tomorrow.”

“I know. Just try to sleep tonight and remember the pain will end eventually.”

There wasn’t much else to say. The two men quietly carried out their actions. Tanner quickly clothed himself with a ragged, torn up cotton shirt and was placed within the cage. The two men then separated, each of them uneasily anticipating the coming days events.

II

“Wake up pet!”

Tanner awoke with a start as a booming voice shook him from his dreams. Startled, he glanced up to the king standing in front of his cage. He looked to see a plate of fruit, one egg and a large piece of bread, it was only then he felt his stomach grumble. He realized he hadn’t eaten since yesterday morning, his stomach angrily protested. The cage door unlocked and the plate was then presented right outside of it.

“Hungry?” Tanner didn’t respond he just looked nervously at the food then to the king. “It’s not poison. You need your energy. Eat slave.”

Tanner slowly reached for the plate only to have it slide further away. He eyed the king before cautiously crawling out. He stretched and approached the plate of food picking it up. Nervously he took a bite of bread before devouring the plate before him. He had forgotten the last time he had eaten a decent breakfast.

“Ha, hungry? Don’t worry I have one more thing for you.”

Tanner released the plate and stared at the king. The man had dropped his pants revealing a stiff piece of meat. He dropped his plate and attempted to return to his cage. He felt the king grab his arm and pull him closer. He dropped to his knees as a hard kick was delivered to his crotch. As he began to cough for air the king forced his fat cock deep into his gullet.

“Oh yeah, nothing beats good morning oral.”

Tanner gagged and sputtered as the king’s cock thrusted savagely in his throat. His head began to hurt as the pair of hands holding it squeezed harder. Every time he took a breath in it was filtered by the mass of pubic hair in front of him. He could feel his eyes water and saliva dribble from his mouth. The stone room echoed with Tanner’s coughing.

“I’m going to come soon and you’re going drink it all up for me.”

Tanner closed his eyes as the king shoved his cock deep within Tanner’s throat. He shuddered in disgust as hot liquid squirted into his mouth. The moment the cock was withdrawn he felt a hand place itself firmly against his lips.

“Swallow bitch.”

Tanner stared at the king defiantly, refusing to swallow any more of the intruding come. The king simply smiled and placed two fingers over Tanner’s nose. One second, two seconds, three seconds, four… Utterly revolted Tanner swallowed. He felt the king’s sperm roll down his throat.

“Yummy addition to breakfast huh? Don’t worry you’ll get some more later.” Tanner didn’t respond. The taste of fresh fruit now replaced with the king’s juices. Laughter filled the room, bouncing off the walls. A hand pushed him towards the cage. He looked to the king before crawling back on all fours.

“That’s it, get back in there. I’ll have a KE pick you up later. You need to soak in the sun, throw some lemon juice in your hair we’ll have it lighter.”

Tanner responded with silence as the king slammed the cage door locking it. He gave a smile and kicked the cage.

“See you tonight slave.”

Silence filled the room as the king shut the door. Tanner grabbed his water bowl drinking it quick, Desperately trying to remove the bitter taste within his mouth. He set the bowl down once it was empty. Staring at the wall his mind wandering to the abuse he’d have to endure this evening.

Dracnyr and Aymar walked through the dungeons holding a quivering man. He was gagged, bruised, beaten with his hands bound by barbed wire. He begged through his gag sobbing, his whole body shook trying to fight against the two of them.

“Where did you find this one?” Aymar asked.

“He was found during a raid, we had a tip. Fucker hasn’t spoken, well nothing of use.” Dracnyr growled angrily.

“Well he has one more chance to speak if not he goes in.”

The three men neared a large steel door with a pair of horns engraved onto it. As they approached Dracnyr ripped the gag out. He spun the man around angrily snapping at him.

“Again, if you know anything about the rebellion speak! This is your last chance, you want to walk away free talk!”

“Please…. I-I- don’t know anything! Please I don’t know!”

“Open the door Aymar.”

“I swear I don’t know anything! I swear!” The man shrieked “I told you my brother was the one who knows everything! My brother!” Dracnyr let out a snort.

“Right, the dead one? Seems to be a lucky coincidence.”

“Please I don’t know anything, stop!”

The man kicked and screamed as he was shoved into the tunnel before him. The door slammed with a heavy clank and his screams echoed throughout the dungeon. Aymar laughed turning to Dracnyr.

“You really thought he knew something?”

“No, but kings orders. He wants to keep the tunnels refrained from being used. This is the only way.”

“I sure as hell wouldn’t risk my skin going in there.”

“Me neither,” Dracnyr muttered. “Come on let’s see how Rydn is holding up. You know how much he hates royal pet duty.”

“Don’t blame him, watching as a pet gets a sunbath. The poor man doesn’t even get to bathe it.”

“Could be worse, at least you can stare at a cute ass.” Aymar raised an eyebrow.

“I guess if it’s your future slave it doesn’t seem so bad. Come on, smells like shit down here.”

III

Tanner took a deep breath. He was quickly pushed up the spiral staircase once again. He could feel his entire body shake as he was rushed up the stairs. He looked to the dark elf pulling him angrily up the stairs. The entire day he had been shoved, smacked and bellowed at. Now he was being brought to the king to be whipped. Just be strong, Tanner told himself, the pain will end.

“Alright slave,” Rydn hissed, “time to get that ass beat. You thought getting fucked was bad, wait until you taste his toys. Oh he has a lot waiting for you.”

Tanner fearfully watched as the door opened. Rydn let him in and Tanner felt himself freeze as two large metal cuffs hung from the ceiling. The king sat on the feather bed nodding to Rydn. A twisted smile formed over the dark elf’s face and his yellow eyes gleamed.

“Come on slave.”

Tanner felt his arms being raised towards the ceiling. Rydn walked him to the dangling chains watching the king draw closer. Tanner began struggle trying to fight against the KE holding him. He was no match compared to the muscular men holding him captive. The king smiled at him quickly removing his top and securing his wrists to the cuffs. He pulled against the heavy chains secured to the ceiling.

“Struggle all you want, you’re not going anywhere.” The king shifted his attention to the dark elf. “Thank you Rydn for watching him. I hope he didn’t give you any trouble.”

“No trouble. What issue would have a pet have doing nothing.” Rydn replied coolly.

“Well I thank you for your trouble anyways. You may send someone else up to collect him if you wish.”

“Thank you my lord.”

Tanner watched as Rydn walked away shutting the door behind him. Leaving him alone with the king and to endure whatever abuse lay ahead. He could feel the fear build within his body as the king slowly rose from the bed. His heavy footsteps echoed throughout the room. Tanner watched as the king strolled towards him. There was nothing to do as he felt his bottoms slide off leaving him completely exposed and powerless to his captor. He felt a hand stroke his back softly, feeling every inch of smooth , unmarked flesh.

“Good, I like a blank canvas.” The king chuckled.

Tanner began to shake. The chains holding him rattled as he trembled and he heard footsteps from behind. He looked over his shoulder straining to see what was going on behind him. His heartbeat increased as he witnessed the king approach a wall of hanging whips, lashes, and rods. The man seem to  be have trouble deciding. He hummed, paced over his collection then grabbed a long wooden rod. Tanner took a deep breath trying to gain his composure as footsteps neared him. _Not so bad_ he thought, a _rod is nothing_.

“I want to hear you sing.”

Tanner jumped as he felt the wood strike him. His back stung and he could feel a welt grow on the surface that was hit. His mouth remained closed. He didn’t want to cry, not now. He didn’t want to cave that easily. Pain jolted through his body as he felt it come down again. Then a third time. On the fourth he could feel tears spring into his eyes. The rod danced between his ass and back. Giving each burning hot kisses.

“Don’t worry,” the king laughed bringing the weapon down again. “I have something to get you going.” He returned to his wall of weapons grabbing a long leather whip. A crack echoed throughout the dungeon causing Tanner to jump. He eyed the whip fearfully as it drew closer to him. It’s thin tip bright red, a terrifying contrast to the brown leather. It had tasted the blood of many victims and cracked through the air making its way to the next one.

Screams filled the dungeon as Tanner felt his back split. Blood dripped out of the thin cut slashed across his back. There was no time to breath as it came down again. Tanner shrieked as the pain ripped through his body.

“There yeah go! You do have a lovely voice slave, let me here it again.”

Tanner shrieked and pulled at the chains hysterically. He couldn’t handle this, not this. He desperately tried to get away, angrily yanking at his binds. The crack of a whip filled the air followed by uncontrollable sobbing.

“Beautiful marks!” The king called out. Enjoying each of the whips strike. He laughed hole heartedly cracking his whip with joy. He watched amused as his toy stood shaking, blood dripping from its slashed up back. The king smiled, he knew this slave would break soon. He looked to his wall with a grin. He knew which toy would suffice. After this, his slave would need a break. Playing with an unconscious pet was no fun at all.

Tanner panted as he hung from the ceiling. His body quivered, knees shook and blood trickle down his back. His vision blurred as tears streamed from his eyes. His back stung and the dried blood itched. He heard the king laugh and the sound of a jar opening. He weakly looked over his back and his eyes widened in fright.

“No, please,” he whispered.

The king held his favorite toy. A chainmail flogger, wrapped in sheep’s wool. He lifted the jar to his nose, the strong smell of vinegar filling his nostrils. He slowly poured it over the flogger letting the sheep’s wool absorb it. He eyed his prey excitedly, raising his toy ready to strike.

The smell of vinegar hit Tanner first then the flogger. He let out a scream he didn’t even know he could make. His entire body rocked with the force of the blow and he could feel the vinegar seep into his cuts. Sweet pain coursed throughput his body, causing it to tremble. On the second hit he felt his knees buckle. As his knees hit the ground he felt the chains pull his torso up. He struggled to get to his feet, to alleviate the stress on his joints. As he returned to his feet he felt the flogger come down again.

“STOP!” he shrieked, “STOP!”

His cries were met by another blow then a fourth. He could feel his legs give out to the pain and he hung there. Time ceased as Tanner hung from the ceiling, forcefully enduring blow after blow. With each hit he endured he could feel himself lose touch with reality. The room seem to spin, he felt nauseas and lost the strength to keep his head up. He emitted another shriek as he was struck again..  Weakness took over and he felt his head slump forward. His eyelids fluttered as he pain vibrated from every inch of his being. Then the flogging ceased. He felt his shackles unlock and he fell to the floor with a thud. He breathed heavily, the sweet smell of vinegar mixed with blood filled his nostrils. There was a hard kick and he felt the king pull him up. Unable to push away from the man holding him he lay cradled by the monster who purchased him.

“Have fun?”

Tanner weakly looked into the eyes of the man he hated the most. His bright eyes and smile taunted him. Reminding him of his place in this world. He felt the king drag him to the bed, tossing him with ease onto the feathered mattress. The king smirked undoing his pants.

“Nice beating always gets me hard. I bet that hole is still tight.”

There was nothing Tanner could do. He was too weak to fight as the king flipped him to his stomach. He could feel the large purple head push at his entrance. With a grunt and thrust Tanner felt the king push himself in. The head poked past his entrance and the king inched himself in. The thick piece of meat forced itself in. Breaking past the barrier with a brutal punch.

“No!” Tanner whined. He let out a cry of pain as the king ravaged his sore hole. It hadn’t fully recovered from last night and he could feel it rip open again. It felt as if his ass was being shredded apart. He could feel liquid trickle out of his hole, only the king hadn’t used any lube.

“Oops a little bit of blood. I guess it wasn’t really healed.” The king grunted. “Oh well, slides in a little easier now.”

He raked his nails against Tanner’s wounds causing the boy to scream out. Laughing the king began to pick up his pace. Shoving his member deep within the boy’s tight hole before slowly withdrawing it. Tanner grimaced under the slow dicking, he knew the king wanted him to feel every inch. The thick cock stroked alongside his walls and the head poked out hungrily, eager to get deeper.

“Your hole is so fucking tight” The king panted, “fuck you’re going to squeeze my dick off.”

Tanner cried as his entire body rocked with each thrust it took. There was nothing he could do but take this. He was to endure this pain day in and day out for at least a month. As he felt blood roll down his back and the cock tear up his insides he began to sob.

 He couldn’t deal with this, not for a month, not doing what he was doing. He closed his eyes in humiliation as he felt the king come inside him. This was too much, and a month of this would surely destroy him. His body would be destroyed physically and his mind would snap. He found himself praying, praying for the pain to end, praying to be free and praying to be with Dracnyr. _Please, please just end this._

 

 


	4. Public use

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dracnyr and Tanner find themselves thrust into a dangerous situation. The king wants a show and Dracnyr has to provide it.  
> During a public demonstration Tanner finds just how dangerous playing with an incubus can be.

 

 

I

~One week later~

 

Time had passed at a listless pace. Each day drew by delivering a painful regiment; carrying out shameful acts and enduring humiliating taunts. Tanner’s body told a grim story of the time that had passed, his clean virgin skin now bruised and battered, old lashes overlapped with newer ones. His marks scabbed over, attempting to heal from the abuse that had passed. Time could only tell what Tanner’s future had in store. Currently he had found himself in a living hell which he prayed he could be saved from.

“Hungry pet? If you want to eat then you need to eat like one.” Aymar sneered.

“Yes sir,” Tanner muttered shamefully.

“No hands allowed.”

“Yes sir,” his voice came out like a broken whisper, hardly audible for human ears. A sick smiled crawled across Aymar’s face.

“Good bitch.”

Tanner watched as the plate slid across the stone floor making a scraping noise as it did so. He lowered his head and began to chew at the food presented before him. The sausage and fruit was easy enough to get down but the bread provided a challenge. Filled with embarrassment Tanner began to shake his head and gnaw at his loaf violently.

“The king wants his morning fuck slave. Hurry up and finish.” Aymar watched as Tanner struggled to finish his bread. He delivered a quick kick before attaching a leash to the slave’s collar. “Come on, breakfast is over.” Aymar hissed.

Tanner shuffled out of his lonely room. Sadly, he had grown quite comfortable in his cage and found that he even longed for it by the day’s end. It was from better than the trauma he had to endure. He had yet to find out how to grown accustomed to that. His hole had now become familiar to taking a big cock but he hadn’t learned how to deal with the shame behind it. Dracnyr had stressed the idea of survival with escape and that was the only thing to hold onto. Hope had proven itself difficult to grasp as Tanner took his first step up the spiral staircase.

“Get up there!” Aymar yanked on the leash, “come on, time to serve some royal cock.”

Tanner fell hard onto the staircase. As he began to push himself from the floor a foot landed on his back. He looked up to see Aymar staring down at him.

“No, walk up on all fours. It’s amusing to me.”

Tanner glared up at the elf. The man’s yellow eyes narrowed and he smiled. Tanner knew he was taunting him, urging him to talk back to try and speak his mind. As much as Tanner wanted it was simply better to leave it be. Serving the king meant dealing with the abuse his subjects gave him. Unless he was fucked by someone else he knew no one would care. There was only so much pain he could take, adding Aymar’s punishment just wasn’t worth it. Keeping his head low he began to crawl up the stairs.

“Pathetic,” Aymar growled leading Tanner up the staircase. “Now, crawl in and show our Lord what a pet you truly are. Come on boy.”

Tanner waited as Aymar opened the door. He looked down the spiral staircase. It was a long fall, high enough to kill someone. He eyed the dark elf, fantasizing of watching his head crack as he hit the stone floor. He felt a boot push against him and his daydream washed away. He crawled forward into the room. Shuddering as the king laughed in amusement by his entry.

“Well doesn’t he look cute. Thank you very much Aymar.”

Tanner remained on all fours. He heard the door slam shut and looked towards the king. The man had a cloth covering his genitals. He eyed his toy hungrily waving his hand over.

“Come on over my pet.” Tanner walked over to the king. “Aymar has a lovely sense of humor doesn’t he. Did he walk you like that throughout the entire castle?”

“No, just the stairs and when I ate.”

“Ha! Maybe later today huh? Get you some more exercise.” The king ran his fingers through Tanner’s hair. “This is coming along nicely. I bet it helps getting bathed frequently.” He removed the cloth revealing his thick, veiny cock. “Come on, you know what to do.”

Tanner obliged. He began to lick on the purple head making his way to the thick shaft. He kissed it up and down before taking it in his mouth. Immediately he pulled back in revulsion. A strong musk filled his nostrils. He could feel his gag reflex react to the strong taste that he was presented with.

“Mm, haven’t bathed in a while. It’s pact full of flavor for you.”

Tanner coughed and sputtered as the king thrust his heavy dick into his mouth. A pair of hands secured themselves on his head bobbing it up and down.

“Don’t worry, I just need to wet it before I shove it up this nice little hole.” Tanner felt the king toss him to the ground. “You looked really cute on all fours, remove your bottoms and present yourself to me.”

Tanner closed his eyes. He weighed his options. The king seemed just to want to fuck now, there seemed to be no reason to add whips into it. _Just do it, just do it and get it over with. He doesn’t want to whip you right now, don’t give him a reason to._ Tanner slid off his bottoms. He hunched down, getting on his knees and hands.

“Present yourself to me. Show me your hole.”

Tanner slowly brought his hands to his ass. With his head faced to the floor and ass raised in the air he spread his cheeks. He heard a giggle from behind as the king gripped his hips.

“Ha! I didn’t think you’d do it. Look how much of a bitch you’ve become.”

The king aligned his cock. He thrusted forward and it slid easily into Tanner’s hole. He began to pump his hips forward. The sound of balls slapping on skin and panting filled the room. Tanner winced in discomfort as he felt the king’s cock ravage his insides.

“Goes in a lot easier now,” he panted heavily in between thrusts, “but don’t worry. We have a solution in the making. We don’t want you losing your tightness now do we?”

Tanner could no longer hold his ass open for the king. With the power of each thrust pushing his body he felt himself flatten onto the ground. The king climbed onto Tanner, nibbling and sucking at his sweet flesh. The king began to rotate his hips and fell under a more passionate moment. He locked lips with Tanner, shoving his tongue deeply within his mouth. Tanner could feel himself wince in disgust. He tried to pull away as the king heavily made out with him. There was no getting away. The king’s mouth moved towards his neck. His kisses turning into nibbles then increasing in pressure. Soon the gentle love bites became full-fledged biting. Tanner struggled, crying as a pair of teeth ground against his skin. The king humped him vigorously, rocking his hips trying to get as deep as possible.

“Fuck I’m going to come soon.”

Tanner lay on the floor squirming in pain and discomfort as the king had his way with him. He could feel the king’s fat cock work its way deeper in his hole. The thrusts were fast and brutal. It felt as if he was being punched on the inside.

“Yes, fuck yes,”

Tanner closed his eyes attempting to shut the world away. Hot breath washed over his neck and sweat dripped onto him. He could feel the king’s penis throb deeply inside of him. The member felt as if it was expanding before it burst. Hot liquid filled his insides, slowly seeping out of his crack. The king wiped the sweat from his forehead then took a step walking away.

Tanner lay on the floor exasperated. He didn’t move, not yet, not until the king was finished. He waited for the man to plug him up again. This seemed to be his morning routine, blowjob or fuck followed by a plug to the hole then clean off the King’s dick. The king preferred Tanner to bathe in his own misery, doing everything in his power to keep him reminded of his purpose: a living cock sheath.

 

II

 

Dracnyr sat with Aymar, and Rydn. The three of them eating and conversing about the looming threat of the rebellion.

“How do we even know that it exists?” Rydn exclaimed. “We’ve been torturing people day in and day out. I have lost count for the amount of houses we’ve burned down, it probably equates to an entire village at this point, and absolutely nothing.”

“You think so?”

“Absolutely, I think it’s something people in shit conditions say to themselves. All we have is whispers and I think that’s all it is, a whisper.” Rydn smirked.

“I believe you to be a fool if that’s what you think.” Aymar replied. “The only people who we catch have vaguely hear of it. We find too many dead bodies for it to be a coincidence. They’re killing themselves before we can get them.”

“We just need to catch one.” Dracnyr said calmly, “just one and I promise, I’ll get them talking.”

“I don’t doubt it Dracnyr, but there’s a reason we haven’t caught one yet. They have a member working in the castle.” Silence struck the room. The men quietly ate contemplating what had just been uttered. Rydn finished up his wine quickly then broke the silence.

“Well you two have fun figuring out who here is a snitch, I have to go.” He grumbled slamming his cup down.

“Royal pet duty? I thought it was your day Aymar.”

“No, the king needs my help today. Rydn has so kindly taken that role today.” The dark elf rolled his eyes standing up from the chair.

“Yeah, fucking waste of my time. When I joined the KE I had no idea I’d be watching a spoiled slave. Fuckers don’t even know how good they have it. I bet this was the first time he’s eaten more than a meal a day.”

“They are ungrateful little things.”

“I’ll do you a favor, I’ll swap with you.” Dracnyr replied.

“You sure?”

“Yeah,”

“This will be your third time watching the royal pet this week Dracnyr.” Aymar stated.

“Yeah well I don’t seem to loathe it as much as Rydn does and I already had a day of sparring. You my friend,” he exclaimed turning to the dark elf, “have not gotten to that this week. You’re going to get rusty if you sit on your ass all day.”

“Thanks,” Rydn said relaxing back onto the chair.

Dracnyr stood up walking out of the dining hall taking a deep breath once he was out of sight. He pondered over Aymar’s words. He knew the man was right, there was a rebellion member on the inside and he was sure it was one of the KE. He feared Aymar thought that too. He knew he had peaked the elf’s suspicions and he knew would have to find out who it was before Aymar’s suspicions increased. He walked up the spiral staircase pondering who the traitor could be.

“Dracnyr!” A friendly voice bellowed. “Wasn’t expecting to see you here.”

“Rydn needed to get to training.”

“Well I’m glad my men are staying sharp, I’m assuming you’ve already put your time into the pit?”

“Yes,”

“Good” The king began to walk down the stairs. He quickly looked over his shoulder. “Oh we have new recruitments coming by the end of the week. I need you to help start their training.”

“Yes my lord.” Dracnyr watched as the king strolled down the stairs with a large grin set upon his face. He opened the heavy door gaining access to the dungeon before him. Tanner stood on all floor staring at the ground. He was bound with leather straps holding him in place.

“Hi, you’re lucky I got to see you today but we’re going to have to slow down.”

“Slow down? I barely see you.”

“And it’s already one day too much. I usually only see the slaves a day a week occasionally two. It was stupid of me to try this today.”

“Thank you,” Dracnyr undid the leather straps binding Tanner. The two men embraced. Tanner felt himself wrap his arms and legs around the incubus. They locked lips and in a brief moment were living a moment of tranquility.

“Come on, I believe today is your exercise day as well.”

“I’m not sure I did it three times last week.”

“How many this week?”

“One”

“Yeah, you need to run and lift stones today.” Tanner grunted in response.

“It’s ridiculous I have to exercise too.”

“The king doesn’t like his pets getting fat.” Dracnyr stroked Tanner’s body. Feeling the lean muscles, tight stomach and firm ass. “Besides I think you look absolutely delicious.” Tanner giggled as Dracnyr pulled him in for another kiss. He could feel his body melt as he was embraced by Dracnyr’s god like frame. The two stood entwined, their lips locked in a passionate frenzy.  

“We have to go now,” Dracnyr whispered pulling away. Tanner couldn’t help but frown. “It’s too dangerous to stay up here.”

“I know, I just hate-“ Dracnyr placed a finger on the boy’s mouth, silencing it.

“I know, we have to be smart if you want to get out of here alive.”

III

The hot summer sun hung hidden in the sky concealed by ominous grey clouds. Dracnyr looked up to the sky. It was going to rain anytime soon, it would definitely be a welcomed relief from the humidity that carried throughout most of the day. Dracnyr watched as Tanner carried large stones between two fruit trees. The guy looked tired. He stopped after every lap to wipe off the sweat dripping from his forehead.

Tanner held the boulder and quickly made his way to the opposing tree. He panted heavily embracing the cool air that had recently washed over the courtyard. He looked over to Dracnyr to see him chatting with two guards. With his protector not currently attending to his exercise he heaved the boulder to the side and sat down. He looked up to the dark clouds, when he lived on the farm he loved to watch the lightning. The way it danced in the night sky seemed to bring a sense of calm. He and his uncle would sit with some ale and silently watch the storm pass. It was one of his fondest memories of his uncle.

“Slave come here!”

Tanner jumped as a loud voice shook him from his daydream. He looked over to see Dracnyr signaling to him. He walked over to the incubus. The man stood there quietly with an uncertain look on his face. He nodded for Tanner to follow.

Tanner felt a sense of uncertainty when they started away from the castle entrance down dirt path leading them deeper into heart of the courtyard. A large forest stood in the background, it’s large trees providing a protective wall to the back entrance of the castle. A large stone building stood in front of the forest entrance. A loud boom of thunder echoed throughout the sky and rain shortly followed. The storm raged furiously pushing everything in its path into hiding.

“So where are we going?” Tanner asked.

“The KE’s quarters.”

“Why are we going there?”

“I don’t know,” Dracnyr replied nervously.

Tanner followed Dracnyr through the rain. The two of them tramped through the a muddy pit decorated with large wooden targets and dummies. Dracnyr could hear laughter coming from the building. It sounded like a party, one that he wasn’t invited to. He turned to Tanner but he didn’t seem to notice. The storm most likely drowned it out for him. Dracnyr took a deep breath then opened the door.

Tanner froze in place. What seemed to be the entire King’s Elite and several high ranking guards sat in rows of dining tables before him. The mass of men were drinking, shoveling food into their mouths and smiling to one another. The king sat at a singular table ahead of the crowd with Aymar beside him. The king waved his finger and Tanner began to walk forward.

Dracnyr held Tanner’s leash tightly in his hand. His eyes met with Aymar’s, the elf was smiling at him not releasing eye contact. He walked over to the king listening to his fellow KE howl and clap. The king gave a whole hearted smile as he took the leash from Dracnyr.

“Thank you very much. I heard you took over for Rydn.”

“It was no problem,”

“Well I thank you for it.” The king replied earnestly. “Now please Dracnyr take a seat, tonight is for celebration.”

“Celebration?”

“Yes now sit down and enjoy!”

Dracnyr quickly took his seat among his comrades. He looked over to the king who raised his cup. Silence fell over the excited room and all eyes were on the ruler. He looked over his subjects the smile not leaving his face.

“I thank you all for coming! I’m sure you are wondering why I have asked you here. Now I know all of us have been working on what seems to be an impossible task. This rebellion, as I’m sure you’re all aware, has been providing us a bit of a mess. More and more are clinging to this false idea that we live in a tyrannical society. I’m sure your pockets and stomachs disagree,” laughter once again filled the room. “But tonight I would like you to all forget that mess. Tonight is for fun and for your pleasure. The stables have gotten a new shipment of pets and are waiting for you to try them out.” The king grabbed a large glass vase filled with a clear gel. “And for those who’d rather stay in and drink well… Aymar has so kindly provided with me this wonderful serum. Slab it in a slaves hole and it instantly tightens it up. I will be demonstrating its use on my pet tonight. I know many of you have watched him for me and he would like to show his appreciation.”

A member of the KE stood up holding his goblet. He bowed his head.

“My lord I’d just like to thank you for your generosity, I’m sure I speak for everyone when I say we will treasure this gift and this memory you have given us. To King Azaelin!”

“King Azaelin!”

Tanner began to shake violently as the king placed him front and center of the room. He couldn’t stop himself from looking at the sea of men staring at him in a hungry manner. They were licking their lips, some fondling themselves, all of them staring. He felt a strong pair of hands remove his top revealing his marked back. Cheering began to emanate from the crowd. He saw Dracnyr out of the corner of his eye, the man was drinking heavily and quickly. He felt the king slowly peel his bottoms off. There was a large cry of excitement when he stepped out of them. He felt the king hit his ass hard.

“Get on all fours, show them your slutty hole!”

Tanner felt tears well up in his eyes as he slowly turned around showing his ruined ass to the entire room.

“Bend over! Spread your hole!” The king snarled.

Crying softly, Tanner lowered his head and raised his ass up. He brought his hands behind his back and spread his cheeks apart. The group pf men before him were overjoyed. The lewd comments only cemented the shame Tanner was feeling. Aymar stood up bringing the king his vase of gel.

“So all I do is insert it in his hole here?”

“Yes, once it makes contact it will start to tighten. It takes roughly two minutes for the full effect to come into play. Now not only does it help with tightness but it also increases sensation as well. It lasts up to four hours and can reapplied at ones desire.”

Tanner could feel his heartbeat race as the king and Aymar approached. Aymar grabbed his leash as the king walked to his backside. A strong hand delivered a hard spank causing Tanner to wince in pain. He watched fearfully over his shoulder as the king attentively touched his hole. Instantly he could feel a cool tingle. He let out a gasp as the king inserted his fingers. His hole tingled at first but then burned. He began to struggle in discomfort as the king massaged his entrance.

Dracnyr watched Tanner struggle in the grasp of Aymar and the king. He looked over to his fellow KE to see many of them howling and drooling over the scene. A few sat quite reserved sipping their drinks and enjoying the show. Rydn had placed his cup down and got up to leave. Dracnyr knew he wasn’t much pf a voyeur and much preferred his entertainment up close. Many of the men would visit the stables after the show. He looked again to the scene that was playing before him. The king now had dropped his pants and had his cock shoved deep into Tanner’s mouth. He watched as the boy gagged and choked on the cock ravaging his mouth.

“Dracnyr!” He turned his head to see Aymar calling him, the king was also looking over to him. “Don’t go now our king has a favor to ask of you.”

Dracnyr raised an eyebrow and looked to the King who gave a slight nod before returning his attention to Tanner. He walked towards his majesty ignoring Tanner’s desperate looks for help.

“Yes my lord?”

“Don’t worry my lord, I’ll explain what you want him to do, enjoy your blowjob.” Aymar exclaimed with a smile. Dracnyr walked to Aymar.

“Yes?” He asked coolly.

“What’s the matter, you should be in a great mood.”

“Well I was going to go for a fuck before all the pets get used up but-“

“But your king has a request.”

Dracnyr looked over Aymar then to Tanner. Tonight was going to be a unique kind of hell to endure. He eyed the poor boy uncomfortably suspicious of what he’d have to do. He looked back to Aymar who was smiling wickedly.

“What does the king request? Help with his orgasm?”

“No actually, he would like you to demonstrate some of your… well your interrogation powers on his little pet.”

Dread washed over Dracnyr. He looked over the packed room then to the tormented man on display, the possibility of losing control was all too real. The smell of, sweat and pheromones mixed in the air, he could feel the tension emitting off of Tanner as his nude body struggled before him it was all highly intoxicating. There was absolutely no getting out of this, he had to abandon his dread and anxiety. Now wasn’t the time to let emotions play. He locked eyes with Aymar giving a wide smile.

“Of course, I’d love too. It’s been a while since I had some fun. It has been a rather shitty day.”

“Good I think we all need some entertainment tonight. Enjoy yourself.”

“I will.”

Tanner felt himself being shoved on all fours. He coughed and gasped for air, relieved that the onslaught on his throat ended. Confusion hit him once Dracnyr approached. The demon knelt down in front gripping his head. A sense of calm washed over him as he gazed into the incubus’ eyes.

“Let me know when my lord.”

“Let me get in there first. It’s going to take a moment, he hasn’t been tight in a while.”

Tanner stared at Dracnyr helplessly as he felt the king suck and kiss at his hole. Laughter and cheering rang through his ears and his cheeks turned bright red in shame. The king savored his pink hole flicking his tongue against it.

“Can’t wait to try this.”

 Tanner bit his lip nervously as the king aligned his cock to his tight entrance. The serum was in full affect and his hole could no long easily accommodating the massive piece of meat poking at it. He let out a scream of pain as the king pushed his head in.

“My gods, you are nice and tight,” the king moaned as he pushed harder.

Humiliation, pain and fear caused Tanner’s tears to spring to the surface. He began to sob as he felt the king sink his cock in deeper. Pain shook his body as he felt a small rip. Blood slowly trickled out of his hole. The king gave a twisted smile.

“Here we go!”

Tanner screamed loudly as he felt the king plunge his entire member into him. His yells echoed throughout the room causing the audience to roar in approval. Dracnyr gripped his wrists holding him in place. Tanner found himself staring at the incubus. The deep burgundy of his love’s eyes was providing a small sense of comfort to grasp on.

“Now Dracnyr, make him scream.”

Tanner felt Dracnyr grab his head holding it still. He looked into the demon’s eyes to see them slowly change color. The shade of burgundy grew darker and Tanner could feel himself being pulled in. Dracnyr was muttering something under his breath and the words seem to have chained him to the darkness before him. Blackness filled the room and Tanner felt his world begin to change.

 Immense pain began to wrack throughout Tanner’s body, an intense burning sensation came over his skin and his ass felt as if it was being dug out. Flames licked the walls of the room, causing a burning forcefield trapping those within. Deep laughter filled the room, and an ominous voice lingered in his head. He shrieked in fear as he noticed bloodthirsty demon stood before him. It’s large black horns curling inwards, long sharp teeth pointing out of his mouth and blood slowly dripping out.

“No! Get away! Help, please help!” He quickly turned his head to see another one on top of him. This demon seemed to be 7 feet, heavy set, with grey matted hair and a bloodied golden crown placed above his head. Tanner cried hysterically when he felt the demon’s cock sink into him.

“Ha, what a fucking wimp. His screams are nice though, make me hard.”

“STOP!” He shrieked out, but there was nothing he could do. A large group of demons watched him  their teeth gnashing and drooling as they laughed at his torment. He struggled in vain as the demon fucking him grunted and groaned in pleasure.

“Oh yeah, so fucking tight.” Tanner fought hard against the beast holding him. It gripped handful of hair yanking his head up pulling him, driving the meaty cock deeper into his abused hole. He trembled in disgust as a thick slimy tongue ran across his neck and cheek. He could feel it’s huge cock slide in and out. He squirmed in disgust as a mouth clamped over his. He gagged when the fat tongue roughly invaded his mouth. His cries were muffled while his tiny hole was being pulverized. He was being fucked at a speed that didn’t seem humanly possible.

“Ride me bitch,” The demon growled. “Show me how much you like this dick.”

Tanner felt himself being pulled upright and onto his rapists lap. He closed his eyes trying to erase the horrific scene in front of him but it couldn’t take away the pain. He was being bounced up and down on this monster’s lap. He could feel it’s balls slap against him with each thrust. He tried to fight against the force holding him but he was no match for its strength.

“That’s it, such a nice hole. So tight. Fuck it’s going to swallow every last inch of cum I give it.”

“STOP PLEASE STOP! SOMEONE HELP ME! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP! HELP!”

Dracnyr panted heavily as he held Tanner’s stare, what started as a difficult chore soon evolved into a joyful experience. He could feel his prey’s heartbeat, and felt the wonderful heat from his body. It took all his might not to attack the boy before him. His lean body taunted him, beckoning to be tasted and teased.

“Fuck I’m going to come! Take your kings seed you pathetic bitch!” The king growled and grunted rocking his hips forward. He held his squirming slave close to him rocketing his hips forward and releasing his thick come. He let out a deep breath dropped then Tanner who hit the floor with a thud. He looked over and smiled at Dracnyr, whose eyes were still pitch black.

“Dracnyr I thank you very much.”

 The incubus kept his eyes on Tanner. He slowly began to walk forward undoing his pants. He couldn’t wait anymore, he just had to have the meal before him. He could see his prey start to cry out in fear. A smile twisted over his face, now was finally the time to have what he’d been craving. Now he could finally fuck this boy.

“Woah buddy,”

“Dracnyr there are fresh slaves in the stables.”

“You can fuck in the stables man.”

“Dracnyr I command you in the power of the gods we serve above and below. Let go of this trance and return to this earthly realm.! Listen to your king!”

Reality washed over Dracnyr like a splash of cold water. He could feel his heart racing and he could feel everyone staring at him. He looked to see his hands on his pants and Tanner shaking on the floor. He gazed around the room everyone was smiling. Aymar walked over with a chalice of wine handing it to the tired incubus.

“We nearly lost you there!” The king laughed, “You almost fucked my slave.”

Dracnyr stared wide eyed at the king then to the slave crying on the ground. He was curled up in the fetal position sobbing into his knees. The boy was back now and must have been through one hell of a time. He shook violently unable to hold Dracnyr’s stare.

“Ha! Don’t feel bad. Room full of horny men, booze and fucking? No surprise you lost control. Don’t worry we won’t hold it against you” Everyone laughed in response. He could see Aymar grinning and drinking with the king. The anger Dracnyr was building finally boiled over to the surface. He slammed his goblet on the table and turned to leave.

“I need a fuck,” he sneered. There was clapping and cheering in response. Dracnyr ignored the praise and left the building. He could feel his teeth grinding, and he had his hands clenched into fists. He angrily walked through the storm towards the stables to relieve the stress of the day.

Tanner sat on the cold ground staring at his feet. His tears had died down but he couldn’t get rid of the shakes. He looked around the room, visions of what had just happened flashed through his mind. He could almost feel the burning sensation that took over his skin. He could see Aymar staring at him with a foreboding expression on his face. He brought his chalice to his mouth and took a sip winking. Tanner closed his eyes and remained tucked into his tight ball. He tried to erase what Dracnyr had just put his mind through but the memories were now etched deep within him. Even if he escaped how could he ever escape the reality of what his life had brought. No amount of time could ever erase this evening, it would surely haunt him until his dying day.


	5. Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the plan falls short Tanner takes matters into his own hands. Despite Dracnyr's warnings he makes a mistake that leads to extreme repercussions.

 

Chapter 5

 

I

Tanner sat curled in a large bin filled with water. He gripped his legs and had his head tucked tightly between his knees. He ignored the servants bathing him, their hands roughly washed every crack and crevice. A few of them lingered around his hole, occasionally slipping in a finger to help “clean” it. None of them attempted to get him to speak, they conversed among themselves about their day and what they had coming up.

“Hello?” A familiar voice spoke up. He lifted his head to see Aymar walk in. The elf looked towards the servants.

“Thanks but I have it from here.” The servants nodded in silence then walked out, bowing quickly to Aymar. Tanner nervously watched him approach. He grabbed the large bowl of salt and began to rub it in Tanner’s skin.

“Fun show we had tonight. You got to play with an incubus, an experience many of us rarely get to feel firsthand. How was it? Being brought to hell. You know that’s where he sent you. His preferred playground. ” Tanner kept his eyes on his feet. “You are lucky the king called him off when he did. This soft skin, that sweet face, he would have torn you to pieces.” Tanner felt a finger rub his cheek. He shuddered in response to Aymar’s cold touch. He rubbed the salt into Tanner’s hair then lowered the boy’s head submerging it in the water. Tanner took a deep breath once the pressure off his head was lifted. He felt the dark elf stare at him, those piercing yellow eyes boring into his soul.

“So what’s it like, being in hell?” Tanner stared at Aymar. He could feel rage building up for being made to relive the experience.

“What you think it be like, everything burned and there were demons everywhere. It was the worst thing I ever experienced.”

“Amazing. It’s quite a feat that Dracnyr can do. Plunging anyone into the depths of the abyss with the ability to pull them out. Terrifying really, a minion of hell reaching their full potential, having that power race through them I can imagine it’s quite seductive. It never ceases to amaze me what that man can achieve by a simple stare. You handled it better than I thought, you only started screaming after he put you there. Most people shit themselves when a incubus walks up to them.” Tanner kept his eyes forward ignoring the elf. “I guess you were used to him, he has watches you the most.” Tanner could feel his heartbeat increase. His eyes wandered the room then to the door, no one was coming, no servant was in sight. He glanced back over to Aymar. “It was more interesting however to see him with you, watching him lose control like that. He really wanted you, I honestly think he’s wanted you since he picked you up.”

“You all do,” Tanner muttered in response, “if you guys had your way you’d all be fucking me. You hate the fact that the king has me closer to him than any of you. I have what you all desperately crave, quality time with your leader.”

Silence filled the room as the tension reached its breaking point. Aymar narrowed his yellow eyes at Tanner. He let out a loud laugh that crackled through the air.

“Who would have guessed you still have some fight left huh? Would have thought the king whipped it out of you, I’ll have to tell the king to hit harder. You remind me of an old KE, Kyrn. Stubborn man,  passionate man, and a dumb one full of bad decisions. You see this man had begun to lose interest in the King’s Elite and even in our lord. We had found out he was planning on running you see, he had fallen in love with one of the servants and had promised him a life of freedom. It was hard for him to witness his love treated worse than our horses. He wanted to start over in a new land far from here. He believed that if they ran they could make it. He actually believed they could have a new life. Do you know what happened to them?”

“No,”

“The servant was hung from the castle walls and his lover was forced to watch. He was lucky to have received a quick death. Our lord had plans with the former KE. He was beaten, castrated and was sentenced to live in the stables the rest of his days. Luckily for him that only lasted three, the KE don’t take well to deserters and well why would they? They have their entire life looked after the only thing in return is allegiance to our lord and land. Only a fool would give that up for love.” Aymar looked Tanner up and down. “I’m sure you know that though and I’m sure you’re aware that the servant could have traded in the rebel KE for his own release. Many times the solutions to our problems hide in plain sight. Tell me slave, is there something you want to tell me, something that could help with your current problem?”

Aymar asked with a sick smile. His mouth was contorted up words and his eyes gleamed through the room. He locked eyes with Tanner not giving him the option of looking away. Tanner swallowed nervously.

“I wish I did. I wish one of you were dumb enough to try that.”

“Well let me know if that wish comes true, if you manage to stop a traitor the king would gladly reward you with your freedom.”

Tanner remained silent as he was dressed and brought to bed. His stone cold facial expression was juxtaposed by his ever increasing anxiety.

 

II

 

The sun hung high in the sky, the air was crisp and the previous night’s storm had broken the heat wave. Life bustles in and outside the castle. Servants gathered fruits, slaves serviced guards and several KE were training in the now muddy pits. There was a heavy clash of metal on metal and men danced with blades and shields in their hands.

Dracnyr’s statuesque body dripped with sweat. His muscular frame pulled against his cotton top and pressed tightly against his breast plate. He quickly lifted his shield in defense and braced himself as Tog swung. His entire body shook as the weight of the sword hit the shield. He braced himself for another hit but saw Tog lower his sword. Dracnyr looked over his shoulder and watched as a guard approached.

“Dracnyr?”

“Yes?”

“The king would like to speak with you.”

Dracnyr rolled his eyes “See you later.” He muttered to his sparring partner.

“Lucky the king saved you from getting your ass beat.”

“Ha, next time maybe, but you won’t be as cocky when you’re in the mud.”

He dropped his sword and shield following the guard. He looked towards the guard who had a smile on his face. He occasionally eyed Dracnyr before returning his stare to the path.

“Yes?”

“I’m sorry sir, it’s my first time meeting a incubyss.”

“Incubus,” Dracnyr corrected.

“Sorry, is it true?”

“Is what true?”

“That you  can transport people to hell?”

“Technically I don’t transport anyone anywhere, they stay present in their current surroundings. They’re mind however, they just get a glimpse of what it be like.”

“So an allusion?”

“Yeah a trick of the mind.”

“And I heard you can help people come, help make it feel really intense? Do you do it often? For friends? I heard you did a show last night.” Dracnyr shot the guard a menacing glare. The man shut his mouth and reverted his eyes to the ground.

 The two men walked through the castle grounds approaching the entrance. They walked deeper within the castle halls. Their footsteps echoed throughput the halls as they neared the kings private dining quarters. Not far from his slaves’ headquarters.  Dracnyr quickly rubbed away the mud from his face attempting to be presentable for his lord. The king rarely ate here, it was more designed for entertaining guests or impressing wealthy foreigners and fellow rulers. The KE assigned to watching royal quarters nodded to Dracnyr and opened the door.

“You lucky bastard.” He said with a smile. Dracnyr raised his eyebrow in response but was cut off when the door shut. He turned his head to see the king shoveling a small feast into his mouth. The table was decorated with a wide array of meats, fruits, cheeses and breads. There was an empty plate before the empty seat.

“Dracnyr, welcome!” He exclaimed with a mouth full of food. “Come sit, enjoy some food. Can I interest you in some wine? ”

“No thanks, water please.”

“Ah, just came from training? Here sit and enjoy.” Dracnyr sat down across from the king. He filled the empty plate with a generous amount of food and began to eat. “So I’m assuming you’re aware I didn’t just invite you to eat.”

“No, is it the rebellion? Any new leads?”

“Rumors here and there but nothing concrete. We thought Rydn had something but nothing came out of it.”

“Aymar seems to think you have a spy in the midst.”

“Aymar doesn’t trust anyone but he does have a point. We’ve been too close to many times, but that’s not why I asked you here.” Dracnyr raised his eyebrow. “I would like to apologize for last night. It occurred to me it may have been out of line to ask that of you in such an environment.”

“Oh it’s okay my lord. As long as you got what you wanted.”

“Cut the formality Dracnyr. I know exactly what I did and what it caused.”

Dracnyr felt himself tense up. Was it possible that Aymar had talked to the king, was this the beginning of his torture. Was this the first day of a new life as a toy?

“Putting you on show like that, I completely forgot how your fellow elite or guards would act. You’ve probably been badgered into helping the other men with their orgasms or fucking.” Relief washed over Dracnyr like a wave. He replied with a smile and laugh.

“Yeah, some have approached me but a quick glare gets them away.”

“And I am sorry that you happened to lose control in front of a crowd, I know that must have been embarrassing for you.” Dracnyr smiled.

“I appreciate that my lord, besides it’s nice to flex every now and then. Keeps my mind from going stale.”

“That’s great to hear. Before you go Dracnyr I have one thing for you and the main reason I asked you here.”

“And what would that be?”

“Well I know you’ve been eager to get your own slave and have been waiting until mine is disposable. With the serum Aymar has provided it seems my slave may last me longer than usual and it appears he provided great entertainment.”

“He did get everyone riled up.”

“So Dracnyr, to thank you for your loyalty I’d like to reward you with your own slave.” The king handed Dracnyr a sealed envelope. “Bring that to the slave house and you’ll have a choice of lightly used.”

“Thank you my lord, what’s going to happen to your servant when you are finished?”

“Unsure, he’s either going to the Elite or Aymar. I owe him for that serum, I figured you’d like to have a fresh slave. You can break him in yourself and besides you won’t be stuck with my sloppy seconds.”

“Thank you very much my lord,” Dracnyr said. His stern voice covered his racing heart.

“No problem, now if you don’t mind it’s time for my evening fuck. I wish you a good evening.”

“You too.” Dracnyr walked out of the King’s dining room clutching the note close. Anxiety pulsed through him and his mind raced. Owning Tanner wasn’t in his future and freedom slipped out of his grasp. He couldn’t give up, he knew Tanner wouldn’t last long if he was given to the King’s Elite for entertainment and if Aymar took him… well If Aymar took him Tanner would be begging for death.

 

III

 

“Keep moving!” Aymar hissed. Tanner kept his head low as he was kicked down the halls. His knees were sore and his hands were filthy. He had spent the better part of the evening on all fours, it seemed to be Aymar’s favorite way of getting him around. He was being pulled down a familiar hall. He saw Dracnyr walking down the hall, a piece of paper in his hand. The succubus eyed him momentarily before returning his glance to the elf.

“What did the king want?” Aymar asked with a smile.

“Not much.”

“What’s in the letter? It has his seal.”

“He has decided to let me buy my own slave. I’m going to pick it up tomorrow.”

“Lucky you, has he told you what he’s doing with this one?” Dracnyr raised his eyebrow.

“No he hasn’t told me if you get him. I’m eager huh? Looks like you’re the one who really likes this one.” Dracnyr replied coolly.

“I just pointed out the logistics, this way two men get a prize and he can enjoy his toy a lot longer.”

“That he will,” Dracnyr replied walking away.

Tanner’s heart felt as if it was going to beat out of his chest. He watched Dracnyr walk away then looked to the door ahead of him. Was Dracnyr seriously about to get his own slave? Did he just watch as his only plan of escape diminished before him. He bit his tongue hard trying to keep his tears down. Not letting any emotion show was proving to be extremely trying. Tanner blinked away his tears trying to keep his composure. He watched the guard open the door and felt himself being pushed inside.

The king sat at a small wooden dining table. Two plates sat on the table, filled with bones and leftover crumbs. The king let out a smile.

“Thank you Aymar.”

“My lord Dracnyr told me-“

“Don’t worry Aymar I owe you. That serum you gave me, well it really did the trick. It really felt like I was fucking a virgin. So once I get bored or when someone finds me that cute blonde I want he’s all yours. I just hope you don’t mind them too broken in. I plan to do some more shows with this one. I think it really helps moral.”

“Not at all my lord. Thank you very much my lord, I am so thrilled you enjoyed it my lord.” Aymar replied earnestly with his head low. The king nodded and waved his hand. “Keep up the good work. Have a good evening Aymar.”

“You too my lord.”

Tanner watched as Aymar walked out of the room. He seemed to have a light skip in his step and his smile was brighter than he’d ever seen it. He found himself staring at the king.

“What?” The king asked sarcastically, “do you not like Aymar? Is he too rough with you?” Tanner didn’t respond to the mocking he just stared at the king. The man got up from his seat drawing closer. He slowly began to undo his bottoms freeing the monster between his legs. The thick, veiny member protruded forward, it’s purple head leaking with precum. Tanner was already on his knees so he didn’t have to move much once the king grabbed him. He pushed his cock inside Tanner’s mouth then started to thrust. Tanner gagged immediately, the king didn’t allow him time to kiss the head, or prepare in any way he just violently assaulted Tanner’s mouth. Spit started to spill onto the floor. Every time Tanner took in a breath it was filtered by King Azaelin’s pubes. The onslaught on his throat ended and he found himself coughing and gagging on the floor trying to catch his breath.

“Come over here you filthy whore,” The king sneered clearing his dining table with a swift motion of his arm. “Dinner and a fuck, nice way to spend the evening don’t you think?”

“Yes sir,” Tanner mumbled, humiliated as he crawled over to the king.

“Move your ass faster we haven’t got all evening.” The king grabbed Tanner’s collar yanking him closer. Tanner choked as his collar pulled violently against his throat. He felt his feet slip over the spilt food and tumbled onto the wooden table. The king let a booming laugh in response. He stroked his cock grabbing the bottle of his prized gel. He applied it to his dick then circled his cockhead around Tanner’s hole. There was a deep grunt and Tanner felt the thick mushroom shaped head poke in. He grit his teeth in discomfort as he felt the gel begin to activate. His hole tingled then burned leaving him panting in discomfort. Within seconds he could feel the thick piece of mean assault him again. He let out a small cry of pain. He knew his torment would only increase as the serum tightened up his entrance.

“So fucking good, I can actually feel it start to squeeze around my cock. Amazing huh?”

 Tanner tried to swallow away the tears as the pain begin to course through his body. His vision blurred as he was rocked against the wooden table. He closed his eyes in shame as the king continued to indulge himself in the wine presented.

“How’s my slut doing? Enjoying this thick cock?” Tanner’s silence was reprimanded with a painful twist of the nuts.

“Ow! No my lord.”

“Ha, too bad you filthy bitch it’s all your getting. Maybe we can even get some other cocks in here. I know the boys loved watching you, I have some other friends that would gladly make your acquaintance. Have another demon who would just love to get into here. You’ve never experienced a demon cock have you?”

“No sir,”

“It’s my lord!” There was another quick twist of the balls. “I have something that you’re going to love.” Tanner gasped as he felt the king’s cock slip out of his ass. He lay on the table panting hard, watching his captor out of his peripheral.

“Guard!” The king shouted. “Now wait you disgusting slut.” Tanner waited quietly, truthfully it was one of the only times he could catch a breath. The small moments between each lewd act was the only buffer he was going to receive. He eyed the cutlery on the floor wondering if anything could deliver a lethal blow. He could definitely get close enough to the king, but nothing seemed powerful enough to do the job. Could he slit his throat with the dull cheese knife? Could he plunge it into his heart? He would definitely have to try, if Dracnyr couldn’t save him he’d have to save himself. He looked over his shoulder to see the king once again chatting with the man assigned on door duty. He slyly gripped the knife and hid it up his leather sleeve.

“Slave.” There was a heavy slam and the king walked in with a large wooden cock. Tanner’s eyes widened as he saw it. It was thick like his forearm and seemed to be plated and carried thick ridges. The head itself wasn’t rounded but pointed. The base was situated with a heavy knot. The king slowly approached. Tanner could feel his heart pounding heavily, he turned to face the king, stepping up and meeting his gaze. The king let out a small smile and Tanner returned it.

“My king.” He replied with a smile. Without leaving the king anytime to speak he leaped forward. He quickly pulled the knife out aiming it for Azaelin’s heart. There was a scuffle as Tanner collided against the king. He felt his body freeze as a hand gripped his throat. The king had moved quickly, subduing his attacker and moving the knife away from his chest. There was a thud and Tanner felt it sink into soft flesh.

“You little fuck,” The king snarled. Tanner looked with fearful eyes as the knife collided with the king’s shoulder. Tanner watched the king rip the knife out tossing him to the ground. “Too bad for you, you missed.”

All Tanner could do was brace himself, he covered his head and waited for the terror to begin. Once the king’s foot first connected with his side he let out a cough. The kicks got quicker and harder. Muffled sobs escaped his mouth as he lay on the floor enduring his beating.

“You little shit, I feed you! I make sure no one touches you ” Rip, Tanner’s pants were torn off. “You think you could actually kill me and get away with it.” Rip, the shirt lay on the floor in pieces. “Now look you little fuck, you have no more clothes. Looks like you’re going to have to spend the remainder of your time naked.” Azaelin held the wooden dildo spitting onto it. “Look at me you shit, you’re taking this. Guard! IN NOW!”

Tanner struggled as the guard burst in. He tried to fight the man off but it was no use. Rapidly kicking and hitting an armored man was only proving to be painful. His struggling lightened up as he was slammed onto the wooden table his head nocking against it with a heavy thud.

“Fucker tried to stab me, hold him still.”

“My lord you need help.” The guard said once he saw the blood. “He needs to be punished. I can take him in to the st-“

“I SAID HOLD HIM!” The king screamed. “Oh he will pay, I’m going to make him bleed then rape this bloodied asshole. Get ready slut!”

Tanner squirmed against the guard. He tried to kick away the muscular man on top of him but he was no match for such strength. He felt the man shift upwards so he was sitting on his chest, his knees pinning Tanner’s arms down. The king had situated himself between Tanner’s legs, each thigh on an opposing one crushing them with his weight.

“Ha ha, shove that thing deep inside of him, make him scream.”

“You can struggle all you want, scream as loud as you can you’re not getting away. You’re going to regret ever raising a hand to me!” Tanner watched in crippling fear as the large wooden cock aligned with his hole. “Here take this dick.”

There was a scream as Azaelin forced the entire member up Tanner’s ass. He let out a sick smile and twisted it. Rotating it back and forth, trying to get the most noise out of his pet.

Tanner’s body felt paralyzed by shock. The abrasive wood being shoved up his tightened hole only provided immense pain. He felt blood drip on him as the King worked the wooden cock deep inside him. The weight on his arms and chest diminished as the guard climbed off standing behind him. His arms were secured behind him and the king smiled down upon him.

“You stab me well I can do the same for you. Although next demon dick you get is the real one. Oh yeah slut, I have a lot of friends who want to get a piece of you. May as well let them right? Teach you how an ungrateful bitch acts. I can always have you replaced. You’re nothing, you’re just a slave.”

Tears poured out of Tanner. He bucked and kicked as the massive wooden member pulverized his ass. He shook his head and tensed his body trying to get away from this situation. His hole burned and it felt like broken glass was being shoved inside him. The pressure against his distraught hole increased and he could feel the knot grind against him. He tried desperately to push against it. There was a small ‘pop’ and the wooden sphere entered Tanner. A guttural Shriek filled the air and it took him a moment to realize he was the one emitting them. He swore he was being torn in two.

“You really have him screaming my lord.” The king smiled and began to move the dildo around. Rotating it in circles and pushing it deeper. Tanner writhed underneath the king. His entire body was stiff in protest. He could feel the air being knocked out of his lungs. The only thing he could do to ease the pain was scream.

“Minimal lube, always gets a nice response. But I can’t fucking wait anymore, I need to cum.”

 Tanner watched as the king tossed the bloodied dildo onto the floor and aligned his cock.

“Don’t worry whore here’s the real one, so you still get to suck up my cum. I know how much you love that.” There was a deep grunt and the king submerged his cock into Tanner’s wrecked hole. Tanner responded with earnest sobs. His tattered hole was being invaded again. He could feel the king’s full weight on him. Soon he found himself pounding his fists against the rapist on top of him.

“Aw? You don’t want it slave? Don’t like this cock inside you? You’re fucking  pathetic for crying. The only slave I ever met who still manages to cry from being fucked.”

“Looks like he’s very prideful my lord. Probably the only reason he tried to get you.”

“Well how prideful can you be with a dick up your ass, or another man sucking on you?” Tanner felt himself shudder as the king ran his tongue up and down his skin. He could feel a pair of lips suck and pull against his nipples. “Have a taste!” The king invited, “it’s a good kisser.”

Tanner felt himself scream as the guard on top of him pressed his mouth against him.. He tried to pull his head away but a hand held it in place. The man’s breath was putrid and hot. He struggled in disgust as the two men ravished him with their tongues. His screams muffled by the stranger’s mouth.

“I’m going to come,” the king panted, “you hear that!” He shouted down at Tanner, “I’m once again going to cum in your ass. You disgusting whore, you’re getting raped again and you’re going to take my seed yet again. GET READY BITCH!”

Tanner closed his eyes and submitted to the shame that took over. The guard had pulled away and was now focusing his attention to Tanner’s neck, biting and suckling until a bruise formed. He cursed angrily to himself  as he felt blood trickle from the king’s wound onto him. He could feel blood drip from his asshole as the king pounded into him. The cock deep within pulsed and shook as it unloaded. Come shot deep into Tanner’s hole. The king let out a deep breath before bringing his cock to his slaves mouth. Slowly inserting it to be cleaned.

“See? I guarantee this pathetic bitch won’t try that again I’ll be sending Aymar to make sure he doesn’t again. That elf is dying to get his dick wet, maybe it’s time to let it happen. If he does do it again, well it’s easily replaceable.” The king looked down to Tanner one more time. “Hear that? Aymar gets to try you before I let you go for good. Think that trick was funny? Tell me again tomorrow evening. And if you ever pull anything like that again you’ll find yourself without a cock and in the pits with the Elite. Sleep tight bitch!”

Tanner hung his head low and sobbed hysterically as he was walked naked out of his room. He looked over to the king, his eyes pleading for mercy. The king had no mercy to give. His cold grey eyes lingered on Tanner. His decision was final and he was definitely excited to see the outcome. Tanner’s eyes locked onto the floor as he was dragged out and towards his room. A knew day was coming and it was apparent that Aymar was now going to be a significant part of it.


	6. Down in the dungeon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dracnyr speaks with Tanner about his murder attempt. He decides to give Tanner his own personal lesson in disobedience. The king decides on a creative punishment for Tanner, yes he gets to keep his head but now he must serve Aymar's twisted demands.

Chapter 6

 

I

 

Heavy footsteps echoed off the stone walls down the narrow corridor. Dracnyr moved quickly down the hallway. Luckily the area he was in was vacant and the rooms empty as well. It was one of the first times none of the guards are keeping watch. He felt his anger build as he neared the door. He swallowed hard trying subdue his rage. He opened the door to the room and entered. Tucked away in his cage Tanner lay naked and sound asleep. Blind fury coursed through Dracnyr as he watched the man peacefully sleep without a care in the world. He growled to himself storming up to the cage tilting it to the side before letting it slam onto the floor.

Tanner awoke with a start as loud banging filled his ears and the ground beneath him vibrated. He looked up to see Dracnyr towering over him. The incubus’ deep burgundy eyes narrowed and his mouth formed a frown. He silently unlocked and opened the cage. Tanner eyed the cage opening. He looked back up to Dracnyr terrified of the man’s reaction.

“Out now.”

Tanner didn’t have much time to react as a hand reached in securing his collar yanking him out. His feet scuffled against the metal cage as he struggled to remain inside. With ease he was tossed onto the floor.

“You fucking idiot.” Dracnyr snarled.

“I’m sorry,” Tanner mumbled sheepishly.

“Sorry!? You stabbed the king!” Tanner winced as Dracnyr shouted. “You fucking idiot! What happened to everything I told you!”

“Careful the guard might hear…”

“There is no guard! The king decided it was a waist! Oh you really fucked up now boy. Have you any idea of what you have done?” Dracnyr’s tone was deep and foreboding.

“I’m sorry okay!” Tanner responded in frustration, “but I didn’t have a choice! It’s not like your plan was working out. You were getting your own slave and Aymar was going to get me! I thought if I killed him-”

“That you would be let go? I didn’t realize you were that fucking dumb,” Tanner glared at Dracnyr. “They would have executed you! You really want to survive this world or just get played by it? Think you idiot!” Dracnyr roared as he paced up and down the room. His heavy chest heaved with each breath he took, his muscles strained in anger as he argued.

“Maybe I will!” Tanner yelled, unable to control his words. “Every day I pray and pray that you’ll come through for me! Maybe I should take matters into my own hands! You know what I found out? I could exchange info of any Elite betraying the king and get my freedom for it!”

Dracnyr froze in place. He slowly turned his head to face Tanner. His burgundy eyes now jet black, he narrowed in on Tanner and approached calmly.

“Did you just threaten me?” His tone changed, no longer loud and bursting with energy. It was, calm and dark his voice deepening. Tanner swallowed fearfully as the incubus approached.

“Y-yeah… I’ll tell the king on you…”

“Then tell the king. Tell him the incubus who purchased me promised me a life of love and happiness. How believable is that? But you are right on one thing you do need to take matters into your own hands, I’m done helping you.”

Tanner shuffled backwards as the incubus approached. He had the same energy about him the night he lost control. He was breathing heavily, licking his lips and growling. Tanner had pushed him too far and regret flowed through him.

“Dracnyr I’m sorry.” He said desperately, “please, I just got angry I snapped. Please I’m so sorry.” The demon merely smiled.

 “You know what?” Dracnyr growled. “I think I’ve earned myself a treat. I haven’t really cared for someone in years and think I owe myself a prize for it. I want a piece of that fucking ass before everyone else wrecks it.”

Tanner’s eyes widened. He crawled backwards trying to get away. He felt a hand grip his ankle dragging him forward.

“No please,” he begged, “Dracnyr don’t do this. Please you’re not yourself!” No words seemed to help, the demon was in a frenzy. Panting hard he flipped Tanner onto his stomach. Tanner tried to kick the demon, begging him to stop. “Dracnyr realize what you’re doing, Dracnyr stop!” Tanner could hear a belt unbuckle and he started to struggle hard. He opened his mouth to scream.

“Don’t do that,” Dracnyr growled deeply. “Here this will shut you up.” He had grabbed a small piece of fabric shoving it deep in Tanner’s mouth. “Now try not to scream too loud.”

Tanner was shaking. He tried in vain to push the demon away. Dracnyr was too far gone now. The man was going to fuck something no matter what. He growled excitedly feeling for Tanner’s entrance. He spit into his hand applying it as lubricant. Tanner thrashed against the incubus but was powerless. He could feel something poke at him and he knew he was going to be violated. He screamed against the gag as Dracnyr tried to enter him.   

“Open up your hole, open it up.” The incubus growled rotating his hips. He gripped his cock aligning it with the hole in front of him. He could feel his heart beating and the need for sex increase. His entire being craved it at this point. It was no longer just physical, he needed to fuck this man before him. His prey had been eluding him too long and now was his chance. It was finally his chance to get what was his. His body vibrated with excitement as he stroked his toy’s soft skin.

“Take it,” he growled excitedly, “take it now.”

Tanner screamed into the gag as he felt a pointed head push at him. It was twice the size of the king’s head and shared a similar resemblance to the wooden dildo the king experimented with. His entire body shook as the demon pushed deeper. He felt as if he was  being sawed in half. The thick ridges of Dracnyr’s cock painfully chafed his inner walls. Low growls and grunts slowly filled the room as Dracnyr slid his mighty cock further into Tanner.

“Don’t worry I won’t be long, we don’t want to get caught now do we?”

Tanner closed his eyes, squealing into the gag. He could feel hot breath on his back as Dracnyr tore into him. He had fantasized of taking in Dracnyr, but not like this. He was being treated as a toy by the man who had promised freedom and the worst part was Tanner knew it was his fault. He cried deeply praying he had never pushed Dracnyr. Heavy growls filled his ear and a pair of hands secured them to his hips. Tanner winced as he felt a pair of teeth clamp down hard. Pain wracked his body as the demon ravaged him. He was starting to feel bruising form from Dracnyr’s violent thrusts.

“Going to cum soon, yeah take it, take it!”

Tanner felt relief wash over him, this was going to be over soon. He glanced over his shoulder to see the demon’s face tense up. His jaw clenched hard, and brow furrowed as he thrust. The pain began to increase and he could feel a circular object being pushed against him. He knew Dracnyr was trying to get the knot in. He feverishly rocked his hips grinding against Tanner, trying to get deeper than humanly possible.

“NO, stop! Dracnyr it hurts it hurts!” All Tanner could do was scream as Dracnyr’s entire member forced itself inside with a pop. Pain struck Tanner in waves. His entire body tensed up in protest. A low growl filled his ears as Dracnyr released, rocking his hips as he shot come deep inside of Tanner’s pulverized hole. Tanner shivered as he felt come pour inside him, the stream was never ending. What felt like minutes went by until Dracnyr pulled out.

Feeling refreshed and energized he took a deep breath closing his eyes. The need for sex was slowly diminishing and he could feel himself gain normalcy. Dracnyr opened his eyes once the high ended. He could hardly enjoy the aftermath as Tanner lay on the floor; naked, gagged and oozing come. Shame and anger began to hit once the boy struggled to get to his feet. Tripping over himself and using the wall as support. Tanner fought to gain his composure, his eyes reverted to the ground and he couldn’t stop shaking.

“Tanner?” Dracnyr whispered, stepping cautiously to the boy. There was no response, Tanner kept his head down blinking away his tears. Dracnyr took another step touching the boy on his shoulder. “I’m sorry, I just… well I.” For the first time in his life Dracnyr felt lost for words. He stared into Tanner’s honey colored eyes trying to find an explanation. Trying to reason why he had just raped him. “I, it’s, it’s hard to explain. This darkness, I… I’m sorry.” Tanner took the incubus’s hand then flung himself into a full embrace. His hands tightened around Dracnyr’s back. He couldn’t keep track of his emotions; anymore, fear, anger, shame, disgust, sorrow, pity they all coursed through him until he couldn’t hold it any longer. He sobbed hysterically into the man’s shoulder.

“Please, just get me out.”

Dracnyr held the sobbing slave to him, cradling and comforting him. “Let me think of another plan Tanner, just give me a little more time.”

“Please hurry, I don’t think I have long.”

Dracnyr took a deep breath holding Tanner to him. He knew the man was right. With the new lax style of guarding more would come for a taste.

 

II

 

Heavy hooves pounded on the earth. A jet black horse galloped down the dirt path along the country side. Dracnyr rode his stallion towards a small set up of buildings surrounded by farms. He slowed his horse to a trot as passed a sign that read: welcome to Green hollow. He trotted passed a group of soldiers. They nodded in respect muttering a quick hello sir trying to cover their intoxication. Dracnyr gave them a small smile and laughed to himself. Many people who worked for the king often visited the town and Green Hollow grew dependent on their patronage. Many of their buildings were designed for those who worked within the castle walls, and the many farms that surrounded the town provided the king with most of his food. Dracnyr passed the blacksmith, food market, church and tavern. Across the tavern hidden behind the brush centered in a large clearing stood a great stone house, the slave house. It was easily the biggest building in the area dwarfing the church. The building held several rooms catering to many different needs of the clients and the cellar held all the slaves.

Dracnyr tied his horse to the post dismounted, and headed toward the building. Bells rung once he opened he wooden door. Dracnyr stepped in to see a guard by the entrance. The man gave Dracnyr a quick look before calling out to his boss.

“Sir you have a customer!”

“Baron what did I just ask you?”

“He works for the king!” The guard called back, giving Dracnyr another glance, “I believe he’s King’s Elite.”

Dracnyr heard some cursing and banging coming from the basement, he looked to the guard who hadn’t seemed to notice. Footsteps drew closer and he could hear the king climb the stairs out of the basement.

“Hello there.” A man quickly shuffled into sight holding a long metal rod wiping the sweat off his face.  He dropped the weapon and walked over with a smile.

“Sorry,” he replied coarsely, “One of the slaves wasn’t cooperating. How can I help you sir?”

Dracnyr handed over the envelope with the king’s seal. “I was given that by the king. It should explain everything. I’m supposed to get a slave.” The man took the envelope breaking the seal with his stubby fingers, staining the paper with dirt. He gave a big smile.

“Must have done well at whatever it is your doing. Looking for anything in particular?”

 “Yeah lean muscular physique, light hair, fair hair or dark blonde will do and amber eyes.”

“Alright, I have a couple you’ll be interested in. Now they’re not all that fresh, is that okay with you.”

“Yeah, looks are what matter to me.”

Tanner walked through the halls with his head down. Sweat dripped down his neck as his anxiety rose. The stone walls echoed the shouts and taunts from the crowd surrounding. Guards, maids, servants and even some KE stood watching. He could feel their frustration, excitement and rage. He could see a young woman staring daggers at him. She shrieked justice for the king at him, demanding the viewing of his decapitation. Tanner recognized her as the first servant to bathe him. His eyes shifted to a group of KE. All of them laughing amongst themselves. He could see tog winking and blowing him kisses, he the stretched his hands forward crudely imitating the act of fornication. He grunted deeply thrusting his hips forward. “Won’t be long until we’re doing the four legged dance.” Tanner quickly looked away, revolted at the thought. Not but ten feet away Aymar stood smiling at him. The dark elf was standing proud, his bright yellow eyes gleaming brightly through the room. Tanner felt his body tense up and his heartbeat race. His body stiffened with fear.

“Move slave!” The king yelled pulling hard on Tanner’s leash. Tanner glanced around the room to the crowd staring at him. Everyone wanted to watch as he was handed over to Aymar for the evening. The elf smiled excitedly holding his hand out.

“Now Aymar there are a few rules you need to abide by.”

“Of course my lord.”

“One, he has to return in one peace, no permanent scarring either. Secondly, remember this is for one night, I still plan to use him and have shows with him so please don’t wreck his hole.” The crowd cheered in response. “So enjoy your evening Aymar.” With that king Azaelin handed over the leash. Aymar took it with glee, talking with the surrounding men of his future endeavors. Tanner shook with fright as he was walked away.

 

III

 

Tanner hung his head in shame as he was walked  down the stone corridor. The stone floor was proving to be painful on his knees and stained his hands a dark grey. He could hear giggling and snickering as he passed down the hallway.

“What do think slave?”

Tanner looked over his shoulder, Aymar angeringly kicked his side. He then yanked on the leash causing Tanner to fall into the stone floor.

“You are mine, slave. Mine for the evening,” he spat, his words stinging like acid. “That means you listen to me or your night will be a whole lot worse. Got it?”

“Yes,”

“Yes master! Say it!”

It felt as if the words were caught in Tanner’s throat. He felt himself gag at the idea of acknowledging this man as his superior. He could see the anger in Aymar’s eyes and he croaked out a feeble, “yes master.”

“There, not so bad was it? Now I do expect you to refer to me as master for the deration of the evening and yes slave there will be punishment if you forget.” Aymar spoke with glee. His presence and cheer reminded Tanner of a young girl receiving a prized gift rather than an advisor and friend of the king. “Now let me take you to one of my favorite spots of the castle. Someone of your status, well, you should feel right at home.”

Tanner didn’t reply this time. He simply followed Aymar’s lead. He wasn’t familiar with this area of the castle. He looked around trying to situate himself. He was far from the tower, far from the main hall and far from his cage. There were less people as they walked deeper down the hallway. He could see they were reaching the end. What appeared to be a statue of a suit of armor was situated at the end of the corridor as Tanner drew closer he realized it was a man. The man stood at roughly seven feet, all muscles and a heavy hammer to match his frame. He nodded to Aymar.

“Punishment?” The guards voice was coarse and deep. Tanner thought the voice should belong to a giant, not a common man.

“Yes, I have been loaned this for the evening. I believe the king has decided that his men can take out there sexual frustrations on this one, I believe we have plenty of public gangbangs in the future. King seems to think it’s suitable punishment.”

“Not punishment enough. You don’t need your arms or legs to get fucked.” The guard growled narrowing his eyes on Tanner. Aymar giggled in response.

“I will let the king know of your idea, but don’t be disappointed if nothing comes of it. The king does like his toy’s pretty. Now could you grant me entrance to our lovely dungeon.”

“Well maybe after.” The guard muttered stepping to the side.

“One more thing, make sure no one else joins us. I would enjoy my privacy.”

The man nodded and Aymar lead Tanner down the basement stairs. He struggled to keep on all fours as he cautiously climbed down the damp, slick stairs. His eyes struggled to adjust to the darkness. He looked up to Aymar who walked down with ease, the darkness having no effect on him. Tanner placed his left hand forward only to feel it slip on the cold edge. His chin hit the stair and he tumbled down them. He fell down a long flight of stairs hitting the bottom with a heavy thump. He inhaled deeply and the smell of musk and wet stone filled his nostrils. Aymar laughed as he continued down the stairs with ease. There was a scraping sound followed up by a bright light.

“Forgot you humans can’t see well in the dark. Lucky for you we have torches down here.”

The hallway came into view. Tanner squinted his eyes as he stared down the dark corridor. The tunnel was rounded with cells situated on the left side and a round steel door at the end of the hallway. He could see two large horns engraved in the middle. He listened to whimpering and the sound of panicked footsteps. Tanner couldn’t help but sympathies for these people, being locked away and treated as low as the rats that dwelled within these tunnels. _At least I’m not locked in the dark_ , Tanner thought. A sudden wave of appreciation hit him, it had shocked him to realize he had forgotten how to be grateful. He shuddered to think of what other emotions he may lose if nothing changes. He followed Aymar down the hallway, avoiding the eyes of the prisoners that lived below. He could hear them muttering amongst themselves. He couldn’t make out their conversations but the term royal pet was thrown about.

“How do they know who I am?” Tanner asked cautiously.

“It’s the collar, it’s not the best for camouflage. Turn right here.” Tanner stumbled blindly in the darkness, waiting for Aymar’s guide. “Now this is what I’m really excited to show you. Sit and stay!” Tanner sat blindly in the dark. He listened intently trying to focus on his surroundings. He heard the familiar scraping sound of the fire striker before the room came into view. When he was a child his favorite stories included dark magicians tucked away in their secret lair planning all kinds of devious acts. He often imagined these rooms to be filled with bizarre potions, wooden shelves lined with books, jars ad ingredients. There would be a large cauldron placed on top of a fire pit to mix these potions. A large stone table to do the work on and of course a stone slab to tie down unwilling victims. Tanner was right with the exception of a childish cauldron. He glanced around the room imagining the horrors that take place in here. He then thought of the prisoners down here, _they must provide great material to work with_. _Lucky them I get to take their place_.

Dracnyr carried his new slave onto the castle grounds. He had already gagged the screaming man to prevent further annoyance, to stop the struggling he had flung him over his shoulder. Now all he had to deal with was weak hits to the back. Dracnyr heaved his toy to the stables and presented him to the guard, a man that looked no older then eighteen and the attitude to match.

“Hey the king gifted me a slave, can you have a stall prepared.”

The guard looked Dracnyr up and down before snorting. “Sorry but I got no orders to provide a _private_ stall. If he’s a private slave then keep him with you”

Dracnyr raised his eyebrow at the young guard. “Alight throw him in with the others, but if I find anyone else using him it’s your ass that will have to compensate, I bet it’s tight too.” The guard turned bright red before sheepishly taking Dracnyr’s toy to an empty stall.

“Hey, cute slave! How do you feel about sharing?” Dracnyr turned to see Tog approaching.

“Hey, having some down time?”

“Yeah, just came back from the castle. I didn’t expect to get that worked up.”

“Worked up over what?”

“Watching that royal slave being paraded down the halls. Fuck I want to get in there so badly, too bad Aymar gets it.”

“The king gave up his slave?” Dracnyr questioned.

“No, just for the night. It’s punishment for the brat stabbing him. People wanted to know that justice was served, so he let them watch as he handed the pet to Aymar. Fuck that elf is so pompous, he won’t stop bragging about being the first to fuck the royal pet. Doesn’t matter though, won’t be long before we all get a turn.”

Tanner shivered as he lay strapped naked to the stone table. He nervously watched Aymar who was searching through his jars. The elf slowly disappeared out of Tanner’s peripheral vision. He stared blankly forward, counting the stones on the wall ahead.

“This should do,” Aymar walked into sight holding various bottles. He smiled down at Tanner, his white teeth flashing at him. “Too bad the king has such strict rules.” Tanner grimaced as he felt Aymar’s cold hands stroke his chest. The elf held a small glass vile containing a light blue liquid. Tanner watched as the elf brought it closer to his face. “This is something new I’ve been working on,” Aymar said coolly. “A powerful mixture two of the main ingredients include the venom from a silver viper and the pollen of death’s kiss. Taken orally it provides a very slow and painful death but when inhaled it can act as a powerful aphrodisiac. Now of course I haven’t worked out all the quirks but have seem to past any long lasting or lethal affects. It should aid in our ventures tonight.”

Tanner felt a cold hand secure around his jaw and forced it to the side. The vile was mere inches from his nose, before the lid popped off he inhaled deeply and clenched his mouth shut not allowing any air to be passed into his system. There was a quiet pop as Aymar opened it.

“I can wait,” Aymar muttered quietly, “you can’t hold your breath forever.”

A hand firmly covered Tanner’s mouth and he glared up at his captor. It wasn’t even twenty seconds before he unwillingly took a breath. The mixture burned his nostrils and had a very sweet odor. He could feel his body reject the substance and he gagged. Aymar held it close for another second before removing it.

“Now we wait.”

A chill ran through Tanner and he broke into a sweat. He stared forward but couldn’t focus on anything. His heart started beating faster and he thought it would burst out of his chest. His muscles felt like ice as they flexed painfully. Blackness crept in on the edges of his surroundings and he could no longer focus on anything further than a foot away. Blurred shapes danced before him and he could hear a voice clear out of the fuzz. It was sharp and cut through him like a knife. He winced at each word spoken.

“Beautiful,” Aymar breathed gawking at the dazed man before  “Such an intense reaction.”

Tanner jumped as hand placed itself on his abdominals. Every pore, and every inch of skin seemed to awaken. He felt a charge surge through his body and he pulled against his restraints. The hand upon him traveled up slowly, feeling his chest and heartbeat.

“Nice to finally have you to myself.” Aymar breathed. “You have such a nice body, and I know it must be sensitive to. Just the look in your eyes, screaming to be taken.”

Tanner couldn’t help but gasp in pain as his nipple was pinched. He twisted in discomfort trying to pull away from his captor.

“So sensitive,” Aymar breathed. He looked down at the boy. He wanted so desperately to make his first time a rememberable one, not to jump to fast into. He wanted to slowly tease his pray, savoring the fear before devouring him yet as he gazed down it was proving harder to do. He couldn’t help but drool as his toy breathed heavily, straining his muscles, every inch of him shaking. This is too good to not get into now. Fuck it, Aymar thought, I have all night it doesn’t matter what order I do things. He smiled to himself before grabbing a glass bottle.

Tanner shuddered as he felt two finger poke at him. A warm feeling broke in from the cold and rose from his gut. He began to moan and with his surprise he was hard. He pulled against his bonds wanting to relieve himself. A sharp pain shot through him as he felt the two fingers enter him. He moaned as a burning sensation came from his hole. The fingers were coating in some form of gel. He looked down to see an outline of a man between his legs. The man was laughing loudly and talking about fucking.

“No,” Tanner mumbled incoherently, “not right now.” He tried his best to reason with this figure before him. Maybe when he felt better, or maybe after he came. He opened his mouth to try to explain. “N-n-o, I-I’m not ready yet. Maybe after, please.”

Aymar couldn’t hold in his laughter as he watched this man beneath him asking for mercy. “You don’t want to be fucked?” He asked in a mocking tone leaning closer.

Tanner watched as the man came into view. The familiar bright yellow eyes bore into him and bright teeth were shown through a flashy grin. Slowly he realized who his captor was. He looked helplessly to Aymar pleading for release.

“Please Aymar, I’m not feeling well, please just help me.”

“On the contrary you’re in the best state to enjoy this. And don’t forget it’s master.”

“You’re not my master,” Tanner breathed pulling angrily against his restraints. He tried to use the energy surging through him to break. He yelled out in anger, all his muscles straining in might.

“Fuck I can’t wait anymore.” Aymar quickly dropped his green robes taking his cock in hand. “I want to see your reaction when I enter you.”

Tanner gazed up numbly at the man on top of him. His skin felt cold and smooth, his thin fingers danced upon his chest while stroking Tanner’s muscles. He began to pant harder as he stroked his cock and aligned it with the hole in front of him.

There was an ear piercing scream as Aymar drove his long cock deep into Tanner. He wrapped his arms around the boy leaving no space between them. He wanted to feel his pain, feel as the tight muscles writhed against him, feel the heart beat in a panic and have the tearful sobs spoken right into his ear. He rocked his cock deep within his new toy. Rotating his hips and slowly pulling it out before inching it in again.

Tanner’s mouth was open in a silent scream as he felt the elf’s dick slip inside him again. His entire body was frozen in shock as pain emitted from his core. What felt like an eternity had passed before he could draw breath again. Once he sucked in his feeble breath he released guttural sobs. His whole body shook with pain and humiliation. The sexual frustration of being violently rubbed only added to the painful experience. He could feel the elf’s smooth stomach massaged his dick and through his blinding pain he began to thrust forward.

“Oh you like this?” Aymar snarled, “well let’s see how much you like my semen. Let’s come together.”

Tanner panted in frustration and humiliation as he felt his climax build. He felt his jaw clench and his eyes shut as he rubbed vigorously against Aymar.

“Come bitch, I’m going to come to. Are you ready? Here it  comes!” Aymar roared out as he drove his hips forward. He felt something hot splash against his stomach and he knew the slave had come too. At the moment he may have enjoyed it but once the high comes down and the shame settles in the fun begins. He climbed off of the broken man to see him shivering again. Now that his orgasm had passed the cold would settle in again. He couldn’t help but smile as he watched come seep out of the shivering man.

Tanner closed his eyes and tried to focus on stopping his body from shaking. The pain from the fuck still remained within him. He had wondered if he was bleeding, with that much pain he must of have bled a little. He tried to focus on the elf who walked towards his shelves.

“What shall we do next? We have all night pet.”

“No you don’t” a low voice growled from the darkness. Aymar quickly turned to see Dracnyr collide with him. The demon easily knocked him to the ground clearing him of breath. Aymar rolled to his side clutching his ribs. He looked up to see Dracnyr glaring down at him. The man was stained with blood and had a small wound on his chest. He clutched Aymar’s robes and his free hand hovered over his sword.

“I knew it,” Aymar sneered, “I knew you were a rat, how long have you been working for the rebellion.?”

“You know as well as I that if I was in  the rebellion the king would have be dead long time ago.”

“So love huh?” Aymar laughed hysterically “what are your plans? Run away to freedom, take that little piece of ass and start a new life? You won’t get far before they find you. You and the pet gone, they’ll be a search all throughout Bordun. Or maybe we won’t have to. You know you can’t walk him out the castle, not after what he did and what I was promised it’ll be too suspicious.”

Dracnyr angrily growled. He unsheathed his sword aiming it at Aymar’s heart. The elf merely laughed in response. “Go ahead kill me! You know I’m right, you know there’s only one way out and you know that sword can’t help you.”

Dracnyr merely cursed at the dark elf before freeing Tanner. The boy whimpered in pain as he was wrapped in the green robes and tossed on Dracnyr’s shoulder. Anger coursed through him as he stared at the elf. With the blunt end of the sword he knocked Aymar into the dirt leaving him unconscious. With a deep breath and Tanner on his shoulder he walked toward the heavy door hidden in the dungeons.


	7. The tunnels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally free, the two men make it into the tunnels. But is it too late for Tanner?

Chapter 7

 

I

 

Dracnyr made his way through the darkness with a fire striker attached to his belt, a torch in one hand and Tanner tossed over his shoulder. He gripped the shaking boy tightly moving quickly through the tunnel. He listened carefully taking turns heading deeper within the labyrinth in hope of reaching a point beyond the interest of Aymar or any guards. He knew they wouldn’t travel far down here, not many of them would take the chance. He stood still for a moment listening carefully, nothing but the dripping of water. He sniffed the air, the strong fragrance of musk, damp rocks and dust filled his nostrils. He sniffed again. He seemed to be in the clear for now. He gently lowered Tanner onto the ground. The boy was shaking violently, his eyelids fluttered and he mumbled incoherently to himself. Dracnyr quickly lit the torch hoping the light help keep Tanner awake. He turned to see no response, he could hear they boy’s heartbeat grow faster.

“Tanner, wake up. We got out it’s time for you to wake up.” He spoke soothingly. There was low grumbling in response. “Come on now.” Dracnyr heaved Tanner into a sitting position leaning him against the stone. The boy’s skin was ice cold and soaked with sweat. “Come on look at me.” He gently grabbed Tanner’s jaw holding his head still. He gently opened the young man’s fluttering eyelids. Dracnyr cursed to himself. Tanner’s eyes were almost as black as his. The man’s pupils had dilated nearly taking over the soft honey colored irises. He watched the two colors push against each other as Tanner tried to focus, his head swayed back and forth as he mumbled to himself. “That’s it, look at me Tanner. Focus on my voice, don’t go to sleep.”

Tanner stared intently at the blurry shape in front of him. It would dance in and out of focus, however the voice emitting from it was hard to avoid. It was familiar and smooth like silk, soft yet stern and he felt it in his core. Every time it would ask a question he could feel it trying to pull out an answer. Tanner mumbled again trying to please it but he didn’t want it to stop talking. The voice had provided a small sense of comfort through his distress. He blinked numbly at the figure in front of him listening intently to each word.

“Listen to me. Just stay with me,” he felt his eyelids grow heavy. “no, keep them open, look at me. Tanner stay focused.”

“I… dizzy…, it- Ay—Ay-ay… Amrr”

“I know I know it was Aymar. Tell me Tanner what did he give you?”

“I-i- it. It, d-izzy.”

“I know, but tell me what did he give you. I can make it better if you tell me what he gave you.” Dracnyr said calmly.

Tanner felt his head loll in place. It felt as if heavy bricks were tied to his limbs pulling them down. All he wanted was to give into the weight and collapse into the darkness surrounding him. He heard the voice speak again but this time it snapped. His jaw felt like and anvil but he continued to push through the pain. “Aphr- Aphro… It- he- he made- I come.”

“Aphrodisiac? Do you know what it was? Tanner answer me!”

“Sme- smel funny- I… I dinitt wan- wanna- wanit. So- so- sorr-“

“That’s okay,” Dracnyr interrupted hastily, “do you know what was in it?”

Tanner was unable to hold his head up anymore. He gave up to the growing weight then hung forward. He slowly extended his jaw and let the words clumsily spill out.

“ve- ve-nnuhm, slilveriperr venhuuuhm amd… andedethkith.”

Dracnyr listened to the garbled rambling come to an end.  Panic and fear set it as the two ingredients echoed throughout his head. He heard a soft thud as Tanner slumped forward. His dark eyes now white as they rolled into his head. His breaths remined Dracnyr of the dying men he had witnessed on the battle field. The violent shaking had stopped and now he lay still. Dracnyr shook him. “Tanner?” Nothing but raspy breaths. “No, no, no wake up. Tanner wake up!” Panic surged through him mixing with anger. He yanked the boy up shaking him violently. Tanner lay limply in his arms as white as death. “Wake up!” Dracnyr yelled hysterically. He raised his left hand slapping Tanner hard on the cheeks. He struck again and again until red marks appeared on the pale skin, no response, the boy lay limply in his arms his breaths slowing down by every second. Dracnyr felt an emotion he had long forgotten. It struck him harder than any injury he had received. He looked down into Tanner’s face and felt his heart drop to his stomach. He pulled the boy closer to him sobbing. With each second passing the young man’s breaths slowed and his heartbeat increased. Dracnyr cradled the dying boy close to him the moments between breaths were growing longer and it would long until it was silent forever. All he could think of was Aymar’s smiling face, _“see I was right, we didn’t even have to search. Looks like it was all for nothing. At least we got to enjoy him before his demise. I wonder who had the better time raping him you or I? You shouldn’t  be that sad Dracnyr you have killed countless people in your lifetime, it’s nothing new. Just listen to this one, see his heart isn’t even beating anymore.”_

Dracnyr’s breath halted in his throat as he gazed down at Tanner. “No, no you can’t be. No, no… NO!” Dracnyr roared into the darkness. He dropped Tanner’s limp body furiously beating his fists against the stone wall.  “Fuck! FUCK!” He looked down at the naked boy crumpled on the floor. He couldn’t help but think of the evening he picked up Tanner, thought of the ride they shared, the first time he bathed him, the first kiss they shared and thought of the promise he made. He thought of Tog winking at him, thought of Rydin’s smirk, thought of the king laughing and thought of Aymar winning. _That smug fucking elf finally won_ , _he and his potions_. Dracnyr felt unbridled rage pump through him. _He knew he wouldn’t get in trouble, he knew the king was already searching for a new toy_. The anger provided him with adrenaline. He could feel his muscles strain against his clothes, his heart beat powerfully and calm focus took over. He quickly grabbed Tanner flipping him onto his back. “I’m not losing you.” With a deep breath Dracnyr raised his fist in the air and hammered it down onto the man’s chest.

Tanner’s eyes flew open as his entire body was awaken with a shock. Pain emanated from his chest and he could already feel a bruise forming. He greedily sucked the damp air in coughing loudly.

“You’re alive,” Dracnyr cried pulling Tanner close to him, “you’re fucking alive.”

Tanner inhaled deeply taking in Dracnyr’s smell, it provided a sense of comfort and warmth. He closed his eyes resting his head on Dracnyr’s shoulder. He felt light headed and his mouth dry but either than that everything seemed fine. He couldn’t understand why he was being squeezed so tightly that his ribs felt like they would crack.

 

II

 

“I thought I lost you, I fucking thought you were gone.”

Tanner stared blankly forward as the succubus cradled him close. He wanted to stand up, stretch, cover himself but it didn’t seem Dracnyr was letting go anytime soon. He looked around his surroundings. His memory was foggy and many gaps were missing. He remembered Aymar taking him and remembered being led to the basement it all seemed a little muddled after that.

“Where are we?” He asked softly looking to the damp stone walls.

“The tunnels.” Dracnyr finally released him, his deep burgundy eyes holding an almost scared look.

“Tunnels what tunnels?” An image of a round steel door flashed through his mind.

“Under the castle,” Dracnyr replied, “no one comes down here.” Another image dripped into memory this one was of Aymar tying him down. He closed his eyes trying to concentrate. He remembered screaming and remember Aymar disrobing.

“Dracnyr?” He asked through a broken voice.

“Yes?”

“Aymar raped me, didn’t he?” Dracnyr stared deeply into the boys eyes, he could see the tears slowly drip out and he could hear the unsteady voice. Tanner looked shamefully at his feet before speaking again. “What happened? How come I can’t remember everything?”

“You don’t need to know, what’s done is done.”

“Tell me!” Dracnyr jumped as Tanner yelled furiously. His bright honey eyes muddled with shame while his voice emitted earnest rage.

“He poisoned you.”

“Why? Was I being executed?”

“No, he gave you an aphrodisiac and it poisoned you.”

Tanner slowly braced himself as the memories came pouring in. He slid down the wall with his head in his hands. He could see the tiny vile feel the burning sensation against his nose. He remembered how he had begged Aymar to stop and remembered the dark elf’s face as he penetrated him. He could remember the way the elf’s face tensed up as he came. He slowly reached around to feel his stretched hole, he closed his eyes in shame. He ran his hands across his back, he could feel the welts and scars from the whip. He peered down to his ass, marks and bruises stained his smooth behind. He could think of his early morning breakfasts being accompanied by a dose of cum. He could remember the king forcing him on his lap when it had been a long day or how much he had yearned for his cage during a rough beating. It was true, the king had finally turned him into a proper slave. He felt himself break down. “I’m ruined,” he cried, “fucking ruined.”

“No,” Dracnyr replied quickly, kneeling to get to Tanner’s level. “Listen to me you are not ruined, you are alive.”

“I’m a fucking slave,” he cried out.

“You are not a slave okay?”

“How can you say that!?” Tanner interrupted in hysterics, “I’ve lost count how many times I was fucked, I can feel every scar from the whip, I can feel the pain from his flogger… I miss my cage Dracnyr! I actually miss it! And this collar! This fucking collar!” He pulled violently against the jeweled piece around his neck.

“Tanner stop,” Dracnyr said grabbing the crying man trying to sooth him. “Just hold still.” He quickly pulled out his knife slicing off the thick leather marker. He held it in front of Tanner. “Off alright? The collar is gone and you are free. I can’t do anything to erase your past and I can’t do anything to stop the pain of it, but I can tell you it wasn’t in your control. You landed in a terrible situation but you survived. Everything you did, everything you endured, you had to to survive. You are not a slave. You are a fighter who got out of a bad situation.”

“ I just… I feel so disgusting, so used.” Tanner slowly touched his once tight hole, his fingers slipped easily inside. He looked back to Dracnyr, “don’t you think it’s disgusting?”

Dracnyr gently cradled Tanner’s head in his hands. He looked deeply into the young man’s eyes locking his stare. “I think what the king did to you was revolting, cruel and a bad taste of a show of power. However, it doesn’t affect the way I see you.” Dracnyr lightly kissed Tanner on the lips, “I think you’re incredibly strong, incredibly resilient and incredibly brave. You didn’t cave in, I wouldn’t be attracted to you otherwise.”

Tanner closed his eyes as Dracnyr kissed him. He gently wrapped his arms around the incubus melting into his embrace. It was true, he was finally free. Free to feel what he wanted, say what he wanted and do what he wanted. He held the demon who freed him closer and kissed back passionately.

Dracnyr was caught by surprise for a moment as Tanner jumped on him. He let out a small smile then wrapped his arms around the young man locking him in a tight embrace. The two men made out feverishly, unable to get enough. Dracnyr could feel his heartbeat increase and his senses heighten. He breathed in deeply taking in Tanner’s smell. The soft scent of skin and sweat drove him nuts. He could feel his cock harden and sexually desire build. He pulled away for a moment taking a breath. He looked to the boy who had a muddled expression on his face.

“You just got out of a terrible place and I’m not sure if sex is the best thing for you.”

“It’s alright, I want to do this.” Tanner quickly leaned in but was stopped.

“I don’t want to hurt you again.” Dracnyr replied softly. “I can’t seem to control myself around you.”

“It’s okay I trust you. Let me do this, let me make my first choice as a free man.”

Dracnyr couldn’t help but smile, “if it is your first decision as a free man I would have to be an asshole to stop you.” He pulled Tanner in locking lips with him once more. This time he let the scent and the feeling take over. He quickly gave in to any rational thoughts and let his desires lead him. He pulled Tanner to his feet and pressed him against the wall. He breathed in deeply looking over Tanner’s smooth chest. He licked his lips as pinned his prey, he let out a deep growl tightening his grip.

Tanner couldn’t help but groan in response as Dracnyr held his wrists tightly. He looked up to the incubus staring at him. Those deep burgundy eyes bore into him holding him still. The incubus leaned in close and placed his lips right by his ear. Tanner could feel himself shudder as Dracnyr growled out his order.

“Beg me.”

“Please, please fuck me.” Tanner moaned, “please I want your cock up my ass. I need it, Dracnyr fuck me.”

“Your wish is my command.”

III

 

Tanner stared in awe as Dracnyr stood before him naked. The light of the torch glinted off his broad chest, and well defined torso. His arms dwarfed Tanner’s and on his shoulder he could see a brand of the king’s sigil, a whip and a sword intermingling. A couple of old scars were etched into the taught frame telling stories of past battles. Tanner’s eyes wondered south to the monster protruding forward. It was the first time he got a good look at the demon’s cock. It was at least a foot long with a large pointed head menacingly staring back. The shaft was thick and rigid with a large knot situated at the base. His anxiety began to build as memories of their first fuck resurfaced.

“No need to be afraid.” Dracnyr said soothingly, “I’m not going to hurt you like before.”

Tanner swallowed nervously as he stared into the incubus’ wild eyes. He had recognized that stare, a predator savoring its prey before pouncing. Dracnyr was ready for a meal and Tanner knew he was it. The demon walked forward with a grin upon his face.

Dracnyr took Tanner’s face into his hands staring into his eyes. The boy had tensed up. His heart raced and he smelled of fear. Dracnyr took a deep breath trying to center himself. The scent Tanner was emitting was intoxicated and called upon every primal urge within his body. He bit his lip looking the young man up and down.

“Relax, I promise it will feel good.” He pulled the man in kissing him hard. He reached forward lightly stroking Tanner’s cock getting it hard. “There yeah go, just relax.”

Tanner took heavy jagged breaths resting his head on Dracnyr’s chest. He began to pump his hips forward grinding against the incubus. He could feel the demon’s rock hard cock press against him, he lowered his hand feeling the tip.

“Suck it,” a shiver ran through Tanner as the demon growled seductively in his ear. He dropped to his knees. Dracnyr’s cock pointed hungrily at him precum leaking from the slit. He pondered to himself for a moment on how he would manage to suck off this massive thing. He stuck his tongue out and began to lick the head. He was pleasantly surprised by the light salty taste, it was nowhere near as strong or as fowl as the kings. He began to lick up and down the shaft before focusing on the heavy knot.

“Fuck yeah, mm, that’s so good.” Dracnyr began to pant heavily and placed his hand on the back of Tanner’s head. He adjusted his cock and pushed the head into the young man’s mouth.

Tanner couldn’t help but gag as he felt the large organ invade his mouth. He stretched it wider trying to accommodate the massive girth. He felt the hand holding his head tighten and push it forward. He sputtered as it slid in further. His jaw stretched to the limit and he felt as if it would crack, he pulled away quickly before it happened. Unexpectedly Dracnyr had released him. He fell on all fours stabilizing himself as he coughed up a large gob of precum.

“Sorry,” the demon laughed, “got too excited.” He helped Tanner up setting him to his feet. “Come on, it should be lubricated enough.”

Tanner couldn’t suppress his nerves. He looked down to the massive member, he wasn’t sure if it was possible to take without pain. He lowered his hand again touching the head. He remembered the way Dracnyr had torn into him, he remembered the look in the demon’s eyes as he pushed him down. There was no way he could forget the pain and humiliation. He looked back to the horny demon bracing himself to be thrown onto the wall and fucked mercilessly.

Dracnyr eyed the young man for a moment. Sure the fear was highly arousing but he knew it wouldn’t help in this situation. Taking a man by force or fucking the daylights out of him was in his nature. He had never acquired the interest to see the same man twice, he doubted that they would want to anyway. One night with an incubus is enough for many. Shame turned to fear as he looked to Tanner. Maybe one night was enough for him? Maybe he couldn’t say no right now. _No, he wants this and what’s so hard about taking it slow? Just put his needs first for once you idiot!_ Dracnyr quickly shook his head. He walked forward slowly placing his hand on Tanner’s waist.

“Don’t be afraid.”

Tanner couldn’t help but moan as he felt a finger slide inside him, then another one. Dracnyr’s fingers felt so thick inside him. They moved up and down easily before placing in a third. He let out a soft “oh” as the calloused fingers worked his entrance.

“Come here.”

Tanner felt Dracnyr pull him onto his lap into a sitting position. The demon’s cock was sandwiched between his asscheeks. He could feel the immense amount of saliva coating it. Dracnyr began to thrust gently forward groaning.

“You ready?”

Tanner looked into the demons eyes. Excitement, fear, and arousal all flowed through him. He could feel the heat from Dracnyr’s thick cock. Now was it, now was time everything he’d been dreaming of. He lightly stroked the man’s muscular chest breathing deeply. “Yes, just please be gentle.”

Dracnyr took his cock aligning it with Tanner’s hole. He gently pressed the head against it slowly increasing the pressure. With a gentle push the head slid in.

“How does it feel?”

“Good,” Tanner panted. “Better than I thought.”

“Okay, I’m going in now.”

Tanner gripped the demons’ bicep as he felt it’s massive cock start to inch in. He moaned loudly as his ass stretched to accommodate the large member. He looked down to see Dracnyr half way inside him. The demon relaxed for a moment letting Tanner get used to the size. He panted heavily as he felt the large ridges massage his insides. Groaning in ecstasy his slid further onto the cock.

Dracnyr leaned his head back letting out a sigh. He felt his knot push against the boy’s entrance. He let out a low growl and began to arch his hips forward rocking his cock deep within Tanner. He closed his eyes for a moment holding his entire member within the young man. Raw sexual energy pumped through his veins. He took in a deep breath attempting to center himself. The scent of sex, touch of skin, and the feeling of Tanner’s hole greedily swallowing him was too much to bare. His instincts took over.

“Fuck yeah,” Dracnyr snarled driving his hips upward rapidly. The sound of panting, growling and skin on skin slapping filled the tunnels.

“Oh fuck, yeah yeah,” Tanner moaned out, “oh yeah. Fuck me , yeah fuck me.”

Dracnyr smiled as he watched the boy writhe in ecstasy. He pushed his cock in deeper feeling the knot strain to get inside it. He let out a soft growly as he rubbed it vigorously against Tanner. The boy was whimpering slightly at the pressure being applied to his hole.

“It’s okay, you’re going to help me come.”

Dracnyr straightened his back sitting up. He held Tanner’s hands in his face before kissing the boy deeply. Tanner seemed to have melted in his grip, he moaned softly gently nibbling the demon’s collarbone.

 Dracnyr let out an animalistic growl. In one swift motion he pushed Tanner onto his back pinning his hands above his head. He looked down to the boy licking hips lips. He pressed his cock against the man’s twitching asshole. With one powerful thrust he buried all fourteen inches of his member deep inside the boy. Tanner let out a small cry driving Dracnyr wild. He raked his nails against the boy’s skin then bit his soft flesh.

Tanner gave in to the demon ravishing him. He tossed his head back moaning in pleasure as the demon sucked and bit at his chest. He pumped his hips meeting Dracnyr’s thrusts. The demon lifted his head resuming to kiss Tanner.

“Fuck Dracnyr I’m going to cum!” Tanner moaned out like an animal in heat.

“Get ready boy, look at me!” Tanner was met with a pair of black eyes that swept him away. His surroundings seem to dissolve as he floated  off on a blissful cloud. All he could focus on was the tense pleasure vibrating within him. He clenched his fists tightly as his body spasmed with his orgasm. He felt streams of hot come shoot out of him.

“Good boy,” Dracnyr whispered as he plowed the lustful man, “now it’s my turn.” With a low grunt and a hard thrust he pushed his knot inside of Tanner. He let out a loud snarl as he exploded into the boy. He held the young man still as he felt himself unload. He continued to thrust hard through his orgasm ravishing his meal before him.

Tanner could no longer differentiate pain and pleasure. Both took over his body sending waves throughout him. The sharp sting of the teeth was met with pleasure of soft kisses, he could feel the demon’s sweat trickle and felt his cock vibrate as he came. Tanner wrapped his legs around Dracnyr pulling them closer. The demon continued to thrust for another solid minute before collapsing onto the young man.

“Wow,” Tanner breathed out. Dracnyr laughed pushing himself to a sitting position.

“Enjoy that?” Tanner simply nodded, “you may want to stand up for a moment before you get clothed. I come a lot.”

“No kidding!” Tanner replied standing up. He felt an all to familiar feeling and looked over his shoulder to see Dracnyr’s come ooze out. He couldn’t help but think of the king

“You alright?”

“Yeah, sorry just zoned out for a moment.”

“Alright,” Dracnyr replied suspiciously. “Here I managed to grab Aymar’s clothes, don’t want to be naked down here.” He handed Tanner the robes who quietly put them on. “You sure you’re alright?” Dracnyr asked wrapping his arm around the boy.

“Yeah, I just… do you think the king will find us? What would happen if he did?”

“You don’t have to worry about that, no one ever comes in here.”

“What if they do? I can’t go back there, I can’t go back to him.”

Dracnyr pulled out his knife handing it to Tanner. “Here, if they somehow catch us you have this. What you decide to use it for, I’ll leave it up to you.”

“Thanks. Dracnyr?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m going to close my eyes for a little bit.”

“I rather you didn’t, this place is like a maze and we need to get a move on. Besides we need to find water and food. We may be down here for a few days.”

“Just a little nap, I’m exhausted. We need our strength if we’re going to move on.”

Dracnyr didn’t argue, he knew Tanner must have been tired. He had a long day and the next couple ones should be miserable. He gently stroked the boy’s cheek then walked over to dress himself. He listened quietly in the darkness praying they would make it out alive.

 


	8. The beast within

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delving deeper into the tunnels the two men are met with the beast within.

Chapter 8

 

 

I

 

 

“Wake up. We need to go.”  
Tanner groggily opened his eyes to Dracnyr shaking him. He looked up to the incubus and saw his hand hovering over his sword’s handle. He looked around the tunnel but couldn’t see anything out of the ordinary.  
“We have to go. Now.”  
The panic in Dracnyr’s voice snapped him out of his sleepy trance. He jumped to his feet following closely behind the demon. He felt a hand push him forward situating Dracnyr right behind him. It was near impossible to take a step without treading onto each other’s feet.  
“Hold this.”  
Tanner felt the torch being pushed into his hands. He took it stretching it forward lighting the path ahead. He listened quietly but couldn’t hear anything.  
“Dracnyr what’s happening?” He asked nervously.  
“We’re being followed. Stay close.”  
Tanner swallowed nervously walking close to Dracnyr. He looked back to the demon. He had never seen Dracnyr so uneasy before; he took quick quiet steps as to not be heard, his eyes glinted side to side as he listened intently and his hand always an inch from his weapon.  
“Faster.” Tanner picked up the pace. He looked forward to see a split in the tunnel.  
“Left or right?” He asked quietly. Dracnyr quickly answered with his hand as he ushered Tanner down the left corridor. Fear crept through him as heavy footsteps filled the tunnels. The heaving clicking was all too familiar, a pair of heavy hooves stalked them through the darkness. The loud clacking filled the tunnels followed by a heavy thud. Whatever was following them was big, very big. Tanner glanced around the maze of tunnels, there was no way any form of hoofed creature could live down here. The demon pushed him a little harder and they broke out into a light jog. Tanner couldn’t help but thank those mandatory runs during his time at the castle as he made his way quickly through the labyrinth. With the speed they were moving at he was nervous of dropping his only form of light. He stumbled over rocks a few times but maintained to keep the torch up. He glanced over his shoulder to see Dracnyr a few paces behind him. There was a loud snort that filled the air and the footsteps got closer. Tanner quickly darted right after the next fork. He ran down the tunnel trying to escape the mysterious creature stalking them. His fast paced footsteps abruptly came to a stop when he was met by a brick wall.  
“Fuck!” He angrily yelled as the footsteps got louder echoing off the stone walls. He quickly turned around and peered into the darkness. He couldn’t see anything but he could hear the grunting. Whatever was following them was walking down the same corridor now. Step. Thirty paces away. Step. It’s getting closer. Step. Twenty seven paces. Tanner quickly pulled out his knife preparing himself.  
“No, that won’t help. Stand behind me and when things get messy take the torch and run.”  
“No, I’m not leaving you.” Tanner replied holding up the dagger.  
“Listen to me!” Dracnyr snapped, “when I start fighting take the torch and go. Run as fast as you can and when you feel you’ve made good distance run some more. Stay positive, these tunnels can drive a man insane. ”  
“No. I can help...” Tanner muttered copying Dracnyr’s stance.  
“You’ve never been in a battle, you don’t even know how to use that fucking thing. When I start fighting take the torch and run for it! Promise me you’ll get out.”  
“I don’t want to.”  
“Promise me,”  
“Dracnyr, I-”  
“I said promise me!” The demon bellowed.  
“Fine, I promise.”  
“You’ll find a way out you’re a survivor. I love you.”  
Tanner stared bewildered at the demon unable to comprehend what he had just heard. He could feel his heart skip a beat as he locked eyes with Dracnyr, the man was actually smiling. He stared at the demon affectionately, praying that this wasn’t the end for them.  
“I love you too.” The only response was a deep growl emitting from the cave and Tanner new it didn’t belong to Dracnyr. Looking to the incubus one last time he stepped away pressing himself into the back corner hanging the torch.  
Dracnyr stared forward watching the creature advance. He gripped his sword quickly unsheathing it and started to snarl at the beast. Hopefully he could scare it off. He knew he wasn’t it’s normal prey, but neither were rats… and with a serious lack of food or entertainment it would not be backing down easily. He let out another unearthly growl, flexing his muscles showing off the sword threateningly. It was no use, the beast let out a loud snort advancing forward. It’s deep brown eyes peered forward and Dracnyr could see the whites of it as it glanced at Tanner. It sniffed the air loudly before letting out a deep call. It looked to Dracnyr before stomping it’s hooves and waving it’s head up and down, flashing it’s large pointed horns. Dracnyr shouted, bracing himself for the beast.  
Tanner jumped back startled as the large humanoid creature came into focus. The creature stood tall at 7’4 feet. It’s arms looked to be the size of tree trunks with the torso to match. It appeared to be capable of crushing a human’s skull in one hand. Attached to its meaty neck where a man’s head should have lay sat a large bull head. It’s dark brown eyes stared wildly at the two men, it’s large horns at least two feet each curled outwards menacingly. Tanner stood stock still as the minotaur circled them.  
Dracnyr snarled loudly walking in sync with the mighty beast before him. The two circled each other, both snarling and showing off their weapons. The minotaur gave one more loud snort before advancing forward. Dracnyr lunged forward with his sword in hand aiming for the animal. It quickly turned to meet him blocking the sword with its horn.  
“Tanner go!” Dracnyr shouted.  
Tanner didn’t move. He stayed in the corner nervously watching the two fight. The minotaur was much bigger and stronger than Dracnyr but he prayed the demon’s fighting skills would pay off. It looked like a dance the way the two moved with each other. All he needed was a good hit, just one good strike. Every time Dracnyr swung the beast was able to counter it or move. It’s head was bowed low as to keep it’s horns to protect its vulnerable midriff. There was a loud clash as the metal struck the horn and sparks flew everywhere.  
Dracnyr growled pushing the sword against the minotaur. He didn’t know how much longer he could hold up as the beast pushed against his sword with its mighty head. He gritted his teeth taking a quick jump to the left as the minotaur charged forward. He could see the silhouette of a young man shaking in the corner.  
“What are you still doing here? Go, get out now!”  
Tanner couldn’t move as he watched the minotaur throw Dracnyr’s footing off. The demon stumbled to the side as the minotaur gave a mighty shove with his head. It’s dark eyes quickly glanced at Tanner for a moment. It sniffed the air again letting out a low cry taking a foot forward. The demon let out a horrific snarl not letting the beast have the time. Dracnyr thrust his sword forward and felt it sink into the thick horn of the animal. The minotaur let out a low grunt quickly moving his head to the side. There was a loud crack as the sword broke. Tanner stared in fear as the demon was unarmed. With a swift motion the minotaur grabbed Dracnyr by the horn and drove his head into the wall. The demon collapsed onto the ground unconscious. Time seemed to have come to a standstill as Tanner stared at his hero defeated upon the ground.  
“No, Dracnyr wake up!” There was a low snort and the clicking of hooves as the minotaur approached. “WAKE UP DRACNYR” Tanner screamed with all his might as the monster approached. He quickly grabbed his dagger as he felt the animal grab hold of him. He sunk it into the arm of the minotaur but there was no reaction. The beast merely snorted and removed the knife. It walked over seized Tanner throwing him over its shoulder and retrieved the torch. There was nothing he could do as the minotaur walked away with him. He beat his fists angrily against the beast, kicking furiously but it was all in vein. The silhouette of Dracnyr got smaller with each step and soon disappeared into the darkness.

 

II

 

 

Tanner shrieked into the darkness hoping to grab somethings attention, anyone, anything that would save him from this situation. Maybe if he yelled loud enough he could wake Dracnyr. The minotaur merely grunted in response. After a minute of pure screaming Tanner took a deep breath. He coughed as he sucked the damp air down. The creature’s shoulder dug into his abdomen causing him to feel nauseous. He looked over the animal’s shoulder to try and gage his surroundings. They had just turned left down a crossing he had recently ran past. He could see scratch marks etched into the walls. Many victims must of passed down here. The hall they walked down soon formed into a circular room. Tanner let out a scream of fear once the room came into view.  
Bones littered the floor along with old ragged clothing and several makeshift knives. There was a large wooden bucket filled with water and an adjoining one filled with berries. A large pile of straw and old rags lay on the far corner. With one swift movement Tanner was thrown on to the ragged bed. He felt the straw crack as he fell onto it. The sweet smell of cum and sweat filled his nostrils. He eyed the bed again to see the rags stained with bodily fluid… a bulls worth.  
The minotaur was quick and wasted no time. As soon as it threw his prey down it was upon it. He gripped it’s hands with one hand and body with the other. Taking a deep breath it began to sniff, relishing the soft scent of human flesh. This one smelled better than the others, no harsh scents of copper or musk just the fragrance of sex and soft flesh.  
Tanner whimpered in disgust as he felt a thick tongue stroke his body. The minotaur grunted with excitement quickly peeling away his clothing.  
“No,”  
There was nothing Tanner could do as he was easily disrobed. He looked fearfully up at the creature restraining him. He eyed the room around him. There seemed to be no escape, the exit was right past the minotaur and no weapon great enough to inflict a fatal blow. He looked back up at the beast, it stared wildly at him letting out a long series of deep grunts. Tanner shuddered as it’s thick drool dripped onto him. The animal lowered its head and began licking again. It’s thick tongue lapping up and down Tanner’s inner thigh, he attempted to shut his legs as the creature went further north. Taking a foot in each hand the beast pulled hard spreading Tanner unwillingly. He gasped in pain, fearing the creature would rip him apart. There was not much to do but curse, scream and furiously hit the captor’s thick head as it began to sniff Tanner’s hole.  
“Stop!”  
Disgust washed over him as he felt the beast’s tongue dove inside of him. The thick member poked and prodded savoring the taste before pushing deeper. Tanner tried to pull away as he watched the minotaur’s cock harden. It stretched to what looked to be at least fifteen inches. The thick cock towered menacingly over him dripping large tears of pre cum. The girth proved to be more terrifying than the length. The mere thickness reminded him of Dracnyr’s forearm. He aimed a powerful kick for the creature then turned to run. The beast was fast and within a second it secured a hand around Tanner’s waist. With a heavy grunt it lifted him in the air. He struggle hard as he looked down to see the beast opening his mouth. Its meaty tongue hanging out with thick drool dribbling onto the floor.  
“No, let me go! Fuck off!”  
The minotaur slowly lowered Tanner shoving its thick tongue deep inside the squirming man again. It licked furiously lubing up the entrance it so desperately craved. It let out another sigh before shoving another glob of spit deep inside the puckered entrance. There was nothing to do but cry as the minotaur had its way with Tanner. He knew it wasn’t going to be long before it took him. He could see it’s thick cock pointed right at him glistening with pre come. The minotaur pulled it’s tongue away and began to pant. Tanner shuddered in disgust as he felt the beasts saliva drip out of his hole. The creature let go of causing him to crash onto the floor. Tanner let out a groan of pain and opened his eyes once he made contact with the ground. His whole world seemed to be spinning now. He stared at the monster through a daze and saw it arise.  
“No… Someone help!”  
His yells went unnoticed and the minotaur advanced. It began to grunt and growl at him. It was as if it was talking to him, letting him know what was about to happen. Tanner yelled back hysterically hoping that the creature would retreat. It merely licked it’s lips before grabbing Tanner by the waist. The young man yelled out in fear as he was forced onto all fours into the doggy position. The cracked straw itched his hands and knees while the pressure from the minotaur’s grip made escaping impossible. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the massive creature’s cock inch forward. He felt the gigantic flat, circular head place itself against his hole. The large head kept on pushing, straining to get access into Tanner’s entrance. He closed his eyes praying that this would end before it could begin.  
“No, please. Gods please help me.”  
Despite the weeks of being used and the fucking by Dracnyr Tanner couldn’t accommodate this member easily. The head finally entered with a small rip and the remainder of the cock began to slide in. His jaw fell open but no scream came out. He tried to breath in but couldn’t. His entire body seemed to shut down with the power behind the beast. It had greedily shoved half of its cock inside and was now working on the rest. It’s powerful hands held Tanner tightly on all fours as it tried to bury the remainder of itself inside of him. Tanner wiggled his ass desperately, clenching it hard trying to push the invasive member out. He could now feel the base of the minotaur’s dick inch inside. His hole stretched to accommodate the obscene girth. He could swear he felt the thing poke into his stomach. There was one more final push and he could feel the bull size testicles press against his own.  
Tanner took a deep breath as the minotaur’s dick situated itself inside of him. He gripped the ground hard bracing himself. It was highly unlikely that this beast was a gentle lover. From the bones scattered everywhere it was unlikely his prey even survived one night. Did he devour them after? Did he rip their insides out from the fuck? Oh have fun boy, remember when Dracnyr raped you? Remember the pain? Yeah he’s looking kind of small now isn’t he. Enjoy slave. I wonder how hard a bull fucks…  
Tanner finally found his voice when the beast began to hump him. His shrieks echoed throughout the tunnels drowning out the heavy panting and skin slapping. The beast fucked him at a pace he didn’t even think was possible. The minotaur’s hips rocketed forward and pulled back at lightning speed, it’s hands fastened themselves around Tanner not letting go and it’s heavy balls slapped his noisily. He wasn’t sure what was worse the pain or humiliation. All he could think of was Aymar and the king laughing at him. This would definitely be a punishment they would approve of.  
The minotaur feverishly fucked Tanner. It was one of the better fucks he could remember. This one screamed nicely, tasted nicely and had managed to maintain its composure. Many of the past fucks had passed out by this point. Their quiet, limp body flopping around, it never provided as much fun but always worked as a meal. This one though. This was a difficult decision, should it be kept for breeding or does it taste as nice as it smells? Better enjoy it now and make that decision later.  
Tanner winced in disgust as he felt a thick rope of drool fall onto him. He could feel the saliva slowly start to coat his back. His entire body ached as he was fucked sadistically. The power behind each thrust was beyond the point of fighting back. All he could do was hold tight and cry as his body moved like a ragdoll’s. Tears streamed down his face as he caught the site of a bulge in his abdomen.  
Th minotaur’s breaths grew more ragged and his thrusts less rhythmic. It would pull out the entire way before slamming back in with full force. It began to bite and scratch at its prey, holding the quivering mess to him. He could feel the small human shaking against him, he could feel all its muscles clenching and it’s hole sucking at his dick hungrily. He couldn’t hold it for much longer. He heard the pathetic human whimper in protest but it didn’t matter. He was seventeen inches in and not pulling out.  
Tanner shut his eyes tightly imaging he was with Dracnyr, pretending they were both out of this cave, in the warm sun and joining the rebellion. There they’d be welcome with open arms, treated with dignity and well fed. The image slowly melted away as he felt the minotaur pump his ass full of hot, thick come. The creature was groaning and letting out deep growls. It felt like someone was dumping a barrel of hot liquid inside of him. He could feel it drip out as it filled his hole to capacity. The noise of the beast’s orgasm bounced of the stone walls right back into Tanner’s ears. What a good slave you are, giving everyone you meet a good time. They don’t even need to be human, that’s alright maybe you can help out a centaur next.  
Tanner cried hysterically as the beast collapsed on top of him. He could still feel it’s now soft dick squished inside of him. The minotaur yawned then slowly began to kiss Tanner’s neck. Falling asleep on your prey was always a good way of keeping it in place. It would probably be alright for one more fuck.  
There was nothing Tanner could do but pray for help as his captor held him to the ground. He could still feel it’s hot come seeping inside of him and as the excess dribbled out. This was the end, he thought as he lay their broken, bruised and used. Finally found your demise. I hope your body is cumfilled when Dracnyr finds it. At least you died doing what you’re good at. Once a slave always a slave.

 

III

 

 

Dracnyr awoke in the cold, alone, shaking, sore and a sharp throbbing emitting from his head. He pushed himself to a sitting position taking a deep breath. He slowly raised his hand to feel his left horn. There was a deep crack at the root and a small chip at the tip. He wasn’t dead, not yet anyways. He looked around the corridor, he could see his broken sword upon the ground and the knife he had given Tanner, bloody on the ground.  
“Fuck."  
He grabbed the knife before dashing down the hallway. He could still have time. Tanner could easily still be alive. But so is the thing that’s guarding him. Self-preservation, right Dracnyr. You can’t help anyone if you’re dead, he’s not the only pet out there. You can still get out and find the Rebellion, you’d make a good mercenary. Dracnyr paced and cursed at himself. Although he is down here because of you, if you never walked into his life none of this would have happened. He’d be a slave sure, but he would be alive. You just have to think, is this a life you value you over your own? Can you put someone else above your own skin? He held the dagger close to him thinking deeply of the situation.  
Tanner shifted uncomfortably under the sleeping beast. It’s cock had finally slipped out of his asshole and rested gently against his cheeks. He could feel the minotaur’s hot breath on him as it snored loudly. I have to get out of here, what happens to men when they first wake up? Tanner struggled underneath the weight of the monster holding him. He had managed to slide the animal’s arms off of him but still couldn’t throw off its body. If he was lying on his back he could arch it and maybe throw the beast but alas he was face down in a pile of come stained straw. If he moved the straw the two would just sink deeper into it. He looked over his shoulder to the snoring animal, maybe a slight bit of pain would cause it to move. He reached for the arm of the beast and bit into it.  
A loud howl erupted from the minotaur and it yanked it’s hand back. Tanner moved quickly squirming away from his captor. He ran forward into the darkness sprinting for dear life. He couldn’t see an inch away from his face and definitely couldn’t see the rocks that littered the ground. He could hear the minotaur gaining on him, it’s deep snorts and heavy footsteps filled the hallway. Run boy it’s getting closer.  
His eyesight or lack of became his ultimate downfall. Unable to see the large rock in the center of the path he tripped over it. His right foot hit it with a painful thud and it twisted as he fell to the ground. Within seconds the bull had grabbed his injured leg dragging him back to it’s liar.  
“HELP!” Tanner shrieked into the labyrinth, his nails cracking as they scraped against the ground.  
Dracnyr moved quickly in the darkness. He followed the familiar sound of Tanner screaming. He sniffed the air; the familiar smell of sweat, come and panic filled his nostrils and he advanced forward. With each step he took the smell grew more powerful. He no longer listened to the screams, he just followed the intoxicating aroma of a brutal sodomy. The smell of Tanner’s flesh was starting to chip away at his sanity. He closed his eyes trying to center himself. Stay focused Dracnyr, you lose you die. You want to die dirty, horned up in a labyrinth by the hands of a minotaur. You want to die in front of the man you swore to protect? Dracnyr gritted his teeth as the heavy sound of panting filled his ears. Live long enough to save him or to take him, that’s your choice. Just live through this.  
He could see the scene a mere fifteen feet away. Tanner lay on his stomach, ass in the air and the minotaur mounting him. The boys screams had died down and with each thrust he let out a cough. He seemed to be getting winded with each thrust. The minotaur itself was panting heavily and snorting with glee, it’s powerful hands held Tanner still as it took what it wanted. Dracnyr couldn’t help but feel his cock harden and his heart beat in excitement. He stared closely at the minotaur’s powerful hips as it drove it’s thick cock in and out of Tanner. He stared at the girthy member forcing itself into the boys entrance. He then looked to the young man’s expression. Fear and agony were painted upon his face as he screwed his eyes tight and coughed between broken sobs. He could smell the sweat emitting from both of them. He licked his lips watching the boy in distress, closed his eyes and started to draw energy from the scene.  
Tanner cried earnestly into the cold ground. The shame had evaded him and he even got used to the pain but he knew this was it. He looked to the basket of berries, most of them squished some moldy, he looked to the bones they were picked clean then he looked to the monster mounting him. He could hear it’s stomach growling. Sounds like he’s hungry huh? Well two fucks and a fight and a chase does that. Did you really think he could survive off of those berries? Of course not, it’s part man and men like their meat. Enjoy the fuck while it lasts, it will be the last one you ever get so savor it. You feel that, I wonder if he could break your bones by the force of this thrusts. His dick has surely destroyed your asshole. Could probably fit Dracnyr’s entire arm up there.  
A heavy growl erupted from the shadows. Tanner jumped and looked towards the darkness. The growl echoed again causing the minotaur to climb off. Tanner rolled to his side exhausted as the weight diminished. A third snarl vibrated through the lair causing the minotaur to take a defensive stance. Out of the shadows Dracnyr emerged, eyes black, muscles flexed, a dagger in one hand and emitting a utterly terrifying growl. Tanner couldn’t help but flinch in fear as his lover entered the scene. He witnessed as any human elements washed away and true demon of Hell stood before him.  
The minotaur went to charge but was no speed for the incubus. Dracnyr ran forward slamming him into the stone wall. Tanner’s eyes widened as he watched a piece of stone shake in its place. Glimpses of a hidden tunnel peaked within its crack. His eyes wandered back to the demon who was slamming the beast into the stone. The minotaur finally came to the realization of its attack and thrust it’s head forward. Dracnyr jumped back brandishing his knife. He smiled wickedly at the beast towering over him. The minotaur let out another growl and shook it’s head warningly at Dracnyr. The demon ignored the signal and jumped forward. The minotaur quickly lowered his head grazing the incubus’s arm with the tip of its horn.  
Tanner jumped in fear as the demon fell just two feet away from him. He was quick to get to his feet but didn’t stray far. Tanner watched as the man paced in front of him. The two locked eyes for a moment and Tanner felt his heart drop. Through a blood covered face Dracnyr stared at him with wild eyes, the eyes of a killer. They stared deep into Tanner accompanied by a menacing smile. He couldn’t honestly say if Dracnyr was protecting him out of love or ownership.  
“Move,” The demon uttered coldly.  
Tanner quickly scuffled to the side. He grimaced in pain as he dragged his twisted ankle across the cold floor. He could hear Dracnyr growling menacingly and he could see the spit fly out of his mouth. The minotaur charged again but this time the incubus was ready. He took a slight step to the right and sunk his dagger in the side of the beasts abdomen. The beast growled in pain then grabbed the demon by the throat. He angrily slammed the demon into the tunnel walls. Tanner watched in horror as Dracnyr was lifted into the air throat gripped by the minotaur.  
Dracnyr stared into the beasts eyes as he struggled for breath. He let out a toothy grin smiling down at the crazed monster. He raised his right hand touching his broken horn. Clenching his teeth he gripped it tightly then broke it off.  
A loud growl echoed throughout the labyrinth as Dracnyr swung the horn down sinking it right between the beasts eyes and into its brain. The minotaur released Dracnyr collapsing onto the ground defeated. It’s dead, it’s fucking dead. Tanner then looked to the incubus who still held that wild look. Now you just have to deal with him. Don’t be stupid, let him have what he wants. He just saved your sorry ass.  
Tanner didn’t fight it, he rolled over to his stomach, bent over, arched his back and spread his cheeks. “Thank you, take what you want.”  
Dracnyr approached the boy presenting himself. He licked his lips and looked the wounded boy up and down. The smell of the minotaur’s come still exuded from Tanner. He looked to see they boys ruined hole and badly bruised ass. He pulled the naked boy to his feet and embraced him in his arms.  
“You’re never leaving me again. I’m never fucking losing you again.”  
Tanner collapsed into Dracnyr. As the blood from Dracnyr’s new wound dripped onto him he couldn’t hold back the tears. He had almost lost him, he had almost lost his lover and his savior. He looked into the demon’s eyes now the bright burgundy ones he had grown to love.  
“We need to get out of here. We need to find a way out.”  
Tanner looked to the half empty bucket of water and the mushy of berries. He eyed the large slab of stone that had moved during the battle. He couldn’t help but smile as he turned to look at Dracnyr again.  
“I think you may have found it.”


	9. Escape

I

 

Tanner smiled brightly and pointed to the large stone slab. It had a deep crack down the front and the floor beneath it had scrapes.

“I saw it move when you two were fighting, I think there’s a tunnel behind it. It might be the exit.”

Dracnyr smiled and looked to the large rock. “Would make sense. Having it’s lair by the exit limits pretty much all chances of people finding it. Wonder if it’s the only exit down here?”

Tanner watched as the incubus heaved himself against the stone slab, it jiggled but remained in place.

“Here let me help,” Tanner hobbled to his feet.

Dracnyr held his hand up stopping Tanner. “No, you stay down. You can’t do much on that foot. Save your energy we still need find shelter and survive. I don’t think Bordun is safe for us. They’ll be looking for us everywhere.”

Tanner stared blankly at Dracnyr. He felt a lump rise in his throat, and he tried to swallow away his rising nerves. The glory of freedom had washed away as the realization of the world outside had dawned at him. He then looked to the muscular demon throwing himself at the stone slab. There’s no way they would let Dracnyr walk away. Surely the Elite would be after him. Tanner frowned at the idea of Dracnyr facing off against the men who use to consider him a brother.

“What are we going to do?” He asked fearfully.

Dracnyr glanced over his shoulder to the shaking boy. “We’ll make our way to the coast and commandeer a fishing boat. If we’re lucky we’ll find some smugglers.”

“Won’t they be looking for us at the coast? Won’t they suspect we’ll go there.”

“Possibly,” Dracnyr answered. “But we have to do go somewhere, and we need to leave Bordun.”

Thoughts of his uncle started to fill Tanner. He watched the demon heave himself into the stone door sending it tumbling to the ground.

“What about the rebellion? I’m sure they’d take us.”

“I’m sure they would too. But if I’m correct you yourself were searching for a while. The Elite found you before you found any rebellion.”

Tanner looked to his feet sheepishly.

“My uncle said you could find them in the wilderness. That was the last thing he told me. Go to the woods.”

“In case you didn’t notice, Bordun is covered in forests, did he say anything else?”

“No, that’s all he said before the house went up.

Dracnyr rolled his eyes sniffing the dark cave. “Is that honestly all he told you? Go to the woods?”

Tanner nodded slowly.

“Dumb fuck.” Tanner felt himself wince as Dracnyr spat in his uncle’s memory.

“He fucking saved me okay. I’m sorry he couldn’t draw me a map to the headquarters of the rebellion, we were pressed for time they were burning down our house.”

“I know! The fire should have given him the time he needed. But instead he gives you a shit piece of advice and you end up where he was trying to keep you from.”

“Given him time?” Tanner coldly asked, “where you there?”

Dracnyr didn’t respond he simply began to check out their exit.

“Dracnyr where you there?”

“Yes, I was there.” He responded coolly, “and before you ask yes, I was the one who burnt down your house. You could probably say I killed your Uncle, but he honestly did that to himself. And with shit advice like that he deserved to burn. Go to the woods, dumb fuck.”

Tanner stared dumbfounded at Dracnyr. The man had just admitted to burning down his house and murdering his uncle with the same casualty one brings to dinner. Memories of his uncle yelling and handing him food before shoving him out the back door came to mind.  He couldn’t hear yelling as he ran out but remembers the site of the house going up.

“Don’t look surprised. You knew the KE burned your house down.” Dracnyr looked over to Tanner who was red and fuming. “Consider yourself lucky, we never burn with people inside and if any of the other men took the job. You would have been caught a long time ago.”

“Then why did you?” Tanner responded flatly.

“I already said it. To give you time. Your uncle was supposed to give you actual fucking instructions and tell you how to get to that fucking rebellion. Once the house went up you were supposed to leave, follow those instructions and get to the rebellion.”

Tanner stared hard and long into Dracnyr. He knew the story went further and he needed to know. Taking a deep breath, he tried to subdue his rage. He looked the demon in the eyes then spoke. “Why? Why did you give him the time why not just burst in? What’s the whole story.”

Dracnyr raised his eyebrow. “You actually want to know? You’ll listen without having a hissy fit?”

“I think it’s an explanation you owe me Dracnyr. I’ve been stuck in this hell hole for weeks and now I find out there was some botched attempt to save me. Don’t act high and mighty not now, not when there’s a fucking explanation to this fucking shithole I call my life!”

Dracnyr took a breath a little taken back by Tanner’s ferocity. “Alright, but you asked but I can’t promise it’ll answer all your questions or that you’ll even be satisfied."

“What happened?”

Dracnyr took a long pause looking at Tanner. He approached the boy sitting next to him. Tanner found those bright burgundy eyes staring into him. Dracnyr opened his mouth and began to speak.

 

 

II

 

 

“As I had mentioned before I knew your uncle. Several of the Elite did and most of the servants did as well. He was a kind man, too kind for Bordun. He often spoke to the servants when dropping off the supplies. I remember one day he had not arrived with the food. At this point the King had admired you uncle and sent some KE to make sure he hadn’t been robbed or vandalized. This was the first day we met you.”

Tanner thought back hard, straining to remember a group of large intimidating me coming to visit.

“You don’t remember us, do you?”

“No,” Tanner replied honestly.

“Well that’s because your first visit with us showed your uncle everyone’s true colors. You were asleep. Your parents had just been killed and you were exhausted. This was years ago, you were a little more spoiled and not as muscular. Still cute though.” Dracnyr added with a small smile.

Tanner couldn’t help but smile back. He remembered back to the days when he was with his parents. He truly was spoiled, he remembered the first time his uncle put him to work on the farm. He almost passed out due to exhaustion. His uncle gave him water then laughed at how a little work never killed anyone… until today.

“Well when we arrived the Elite wasted no time and barged in. Your uncle thought he was grateful for the visit until everyone saw you.”

Tanner’s smile faltered as he watched Dracnyr’s eyes go cold. The incubus stared forward blankly before opening his mouth again.

“Men are beasts Tanner. And with someone as soft and sweet as you asleep soundly, I would be lying if I said I wasn’t tempted. The men respected your uncle, respected him enough to offer a high price. They figured half the farm’s worth would be good enough. He had never managed to say no the Elite before. A fight almost broke out, and you were almost taken that day. It was after that your uncle started to change. He had made me promise him that you would never be sold as a slave and to keep the Elite in check. Seemed simple enough. I liked your uncle and at this point could even see him as a friend. So, you can understand why I nearly lost it when I heard he was talking about the rebellion.  He said he had plans on finding it. How it was going to change Bordun and make it a welcoming society. How he’d never have to hide you away from the Elite. That was one of the last times I spoke with him. We fought and I remember telling him the best way to keep you safe would be to stay in the King’s favor. The fool didn’t listen. He bit the hand that feeds and paid the ultimate price, your freedom. The look in his eyes when I stood in his doorway, the only thing he said was to let you get away.”

Tanner was unsure on how to react. It was a lot to take in. He glanced at the demon unsure of what to say.

“He just wanted a better life for me, he wasn’t a fool.” He managed to croak out.

“Well I can agree to one of those two things, but he was a fool to go behind the king’s back.”

“People aren’t fools for wanting to change their lives. He had dreams Dracnyr, you said it yourself he was a kind man who treated everyone like humans. That’s not being a fool! He stood up for people like me. Probably braver than you!”

“You’re right, he was probably braver than me when he was alive. He was also kinder than me when he was alive, but he’s not anymore is he? He was kind, brave and very dumb. He was too busy thinking of an imaginary picture when he forgot about the reality we live in now. He got lost in his own ideals and you payed the price. I know you miss him but if you love him just stay alive. That’s all he wanted.”

Tanner looked to his injured ankle. “I guess it’s up to you as his friend and murderer to make sure that remains so.”

“Yes, so if you’ll forgive me, you’ll let me help you out of here.”

Tanner looked up to his uncle’s executioner. It was clear he would have to forgive him if he would make it out of the cave for one day. He then looked to the dead minotaur and to Dracnyr’s broken horn. He looked at the bloody stained skin on Dracnyr and his deep burgundy eyes. The demon was desperately searching in him. There was a tint of fear and regret in his eyes as he studied Tanner.

“You know I love you right? And you know if there is one thing in this world, I’m scared of is losing you? We’ve come too far to give up over this.”

Tanner let out a deep breath and extended his hand.

“I just hope we can make it out.”

Dracnyr pulled Tanner up kissing him deeply and fiercely. He shoved his tongue deep into Tanner’s mouth mingling it with the young man’s. He held the boy in a near crushing embrace running his fingers through his hair.

“I promise I’ll protect you.”

Dracnyr placed Tanner’s arm over his shoulder and started walking down the dark tunnel. He inhaled deeply letting the scent of moss fill his nostrils. The stone floor had softened. Dracnyr took another step forward feeling soft earth beneath his boot. He could feel the minotaur’s weighted tracks imprinted into the dirt. He looked over to Tanner who was smiling and feeling the earthy tunnel. He watched as the young man gripped the moss and brought it to his nose.

“I can’t remember the last time I smelled something so fresh. I think we’re close.” The boy hobbled with excitement down the dirty tunnel. Freeing himself from Dracnyr’s aid and using the tunnel to propel himself further.

“I see it, I think I see the exit?”

Dracnyr glinted forward to see a spot of light peering through the darkness. He watched as Tanner quickly pushed himself through the earthy warren.

“Tanner careful,” his comments went unnoticed as the boy grabbed hungrily at the walls around him.

“I think we’re under a tree.” He retorted.

Dracnyr ducked as the tunnel narrowed. He could feel veins and moss tickle his face and carefully climbed over roots.

“I think your right, be careful of the roots.”

Dracnyr watched as Tanner approached the exit. Soon the boy was illuminated by sunlight. He stopped for a moment turning back to Dracnyr. Tears had sprung to his eyes and a smile was painted among his face. He stared at the demon speechless. It seemed like he needed assurance to step into the light. Dracnyr merely nodded and watched Tanner hobble out. The moment he had exited the cave Dracnyr heard his heartbeat increase and a soft “no,” escape his lips.

Fear coursed through the demon, he quickly pushed his way to the exit. Was it possible that they had been found? Had the king known about the exit the entire time? He pushed through the earth and broke through the exit. Panic shot through him as the pointed tip of an arrow faced him. Dracnyr stared angrily at the KE holding him hostage. He had failed. With great shame he looked over to Tanner. The boy had crumpled onto the ground in disbelief. Tears began poured down his face as he kept on mumbling no.

Tanner watched through heavy tears as Rydn stood before them. He stood quietly staring at Dracnyr and glancing back to him. his silver hair glistening in the sunlight and his yellow eyes searched Tanner’s own. The elf took a step closer eyeing the two. He returned his attention back to Dracnyr once the demon flinched.

“Yeah. I wouldn’t move if I were you, big boy. You’re out of weapons, look tired and pretty beat up. Killing you would be too easy right now.”

“Then kill me,” Dracnyr hissed. “You’ll have to if you want him.”

Rydn raised his eyebrow smiling.

“You pissed everyone off Dracnyr. Taking the king’s toy, falling in love with him. Not as selfish as I thought you were. Who knew you could actually love?”

Tanner felt himself relax once the bow was lowered. He wasn’t out of the woods yet, he glanced past Rydn waiting for other KE to emerge.

“No one else followed me kid, you’re safe.” Rydn tossed a satchel to Tanner, Dracnyr quickly intercepted it. Tanner stared confused at the demon as he rummaged the bag, sniffing it and pulling out the contents. He stared numbly at a thin lambskin bag containing water. He could feel his mouth water at the site of it.

“Do you want to get poisoned again?” Dracnyr quickly snapped at Tanner’s begging. Tanner quickly removed his eyes from the water and stared back at Rydn.

“Dracnyr let the kid drink, he’s thirsty.” Unimpressed with the demon’s sense of security he grabbed the beverage from Dracnyr taking three quick swigs before handing it back to Tanner. “See, not poison.”

“Does the king know about this?” Dracnyr replied holding a poorly sketched map.

“What do you think?” Rydn asked with a smile.

Tanner watched in confusion as the demon and dark elf exchanged laughter then went to go embrace. He watched as Dracnyr held on to Rydn a little longer than normal. Rydn released Dracnyr than approached. Tanner swallowed nervously as the elf approached. He looked to Dracnyr who gave him a small, comforting nod.

“Forgive me,” Rydn said earnestly, “everything I had did to you, said to you, forgive me.” He quickly dropped to one knee looking onto the forest floor. Tanner didn’t say anything, he just looked back to Dracnyr with a dumbfounded expression.

“He’s a member of the rebellion Tanner. He can help.” Tanner felt tears of joy spring out of his eyes. He stared back up to Rydn and felt his voice come back to him.

“It’s okay, it’s okay. Is that a map to the rebellion?”

Rydn mere laughed. “Yes, to one of our bunkers. You aren’t far at all, less than a day’s walk away. Stay North.”

Dracnyr watched as Tanner scrambled to grab the map and the bag. A bright smile came to his face and he situated himself on the ground to enjoy the food and beverage from the bag. 

Rydn took a step closer to Dracnyr, leaving less than a foot between them. He glanced up to the demon.

“Well Dracnyr, he will survive. The rebellion will take him in.  Another slave gets a chance at freedom.” Rydn’s eyes narrowed and smile faltered. “Be careful of them Dracnyr, you may want to say your goodbyes now.”

“If they take one, they can take us both.” The demon relied sternly

“They know who you are Dracnyr, and they know what you’ve done. Many people have lost loved ones because of you. You sport the king’s sigil and you’re an incubus. You’re everything they fear.”

Dracnyr looked at the dark elf. “It’s because of me that he’s alive. You weren’t there with us, you were hardly with him at all. I appreciate the help but we’re not losing each other. Not again.”

“I know you are smarter than that, and I know you love him. But please think of what’s best for him. He can find real love Dracnyr, not just a savior. Someone who sees him as an equal.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” The demon whispered quietly. He quickly looked to Tanner who had his attention to the map and food. He returned his glare to Rydn who kept his stoic expression. The dark elf took a step back.

Rydn shook his head. “Then I wish you the best luck Dracnyr.” He looked to Tanner. “They will take good care of you. Mention my name if you have trouble.”

Tanner responded with a smile and excited nod.

“I will leave you two then. The king thinks has us searching for you, mustn’t let him think I found you. Safe travels” Rydn gave a small wink then walked off.

Dracnyr looked to Tanner and to the sigil burned into his skin. At least Tanner would be safe.

 

 

III

 

Tanner made his way through the trees with his new-found enthusiasm, He held a large stick that aided him in walking through the brush.

“Did you suspect anything?”

“With Rydn?”

“Yeah.”

Dracnyr took a deep breath thinking. “Honestly no. He was a quiet man and very good at killing. He used the slaves in the stalls often. Rydn has been part of the Elite for a while, never did anything to spark interest.”

“And what about you?”

“What about me?”

“How long have you been part of the Elite?”

“Too long,” Dracnyr replied coolly. “But I never had much of a choice. I never knew my parents and got kicked out of every orphanage I went too. By the time I was a teenager everyone I encountered feared me. I lived on my own as long as I could.”

“I’m assuming once the king found you that was it?”

“Yes, as you’re aware the king gets what he wants.”

“How did he find you?”

“I was young and dumb, I think a part of me wanted to get caught. I was hiding out not far from Green Hollow. I had stolen a large amount from the local farmers and had managed to get rid of any of their guards. The king took it personally when he wasn’t getting his favorite foods fast enough. He sent a large portion of the Elite who brought me in. The king took one look at me and wanted me.” Dracnyr seemed to trail off. His gaze went cold, and his square jaw tensed a little. “It took a lot of training to convince the others I was safe to work with and had the King’s best interest at heart.”

Tanner watched the demon blink away his emotions. For a brief moment he recognised the pain of a rough past. A moment of grief was etched within the incubus’s eyes. He had managed to swallow it away quickly returning to his natural cold composure. Tanner couldn’t help but think back to his own rigorous training. The king knew how to make people bend to his will. Tanner had realized he and Dracnyr were prime examples of that.

“Was my uncle one of the farms you stole from?” Tanner asked with a smile trying to alleviate the tension.

“What do you think?”

“Thief.” Tanner giggled.

“You guys had good vegetables. He always managed to keep the rabbits out of them. Not to mention you guys carried some fat chickens.”

Tanner laughed and hobbled closer to the demon grabbing his arm.

“I’m really happy we both made it out. We can finally start a life, and one where I’m not forced to call anyone master. Maybe they’ll let me keep some chickens. It would be nice to get back to the simplicity of a farm.”

“I’m happy for you, you’ve been through a lot. You deserve to be part of a group that’ll keep your best interest at heart. You’ll probably be able to help them, you’ve had an in depth look of the castle and you survived the tunnels.”

“Not without you.”

Dracnyr stopped in his tracks and looked to the young man. The boy gave a troubled look. He took s step forward trying to comfort the demon. Dracnyr shrugged off the boy’s advances instead looking him square in the eyes.

“Tanner there’s a large possibility we’ll be going our separate ways after this.”

“What do mean?” The young man replied angrily, “we both escaped together. We’re finding them together so we can live freely together.”

“So, you can live free Tanner, but in case you didn’t notice I work for the man they’re trying to bring down.”

“Worked for the man.” Tanner corrected angrily, “You worked for the king. You know as well as I that you can’t go back. They’ll kill you.”

“And the rebellion would be different?”

“Did Rydn say something to you? Because he’s part of the elite and the rebellion. Why wouldn’t they take former elite? You were closer to the king than any of them!”

“And that’s why. I’ve killed a lot of people Tanner, most probably have family or friends that are in the rebellion.”

“Then I’ll convince them. I’ll tell them everything I know of you and what you did for me. They’ll have to let you in.”

“I admire our optimism kid.” Dracnyr replied softly kissing Tanner on the lips. “I’m impressed you’ve managed to keep your smile after what you’ve been through.”

“I believe you once told me that we live in a shitty world and to deal with it. Shouldn’t let this shit keep me down.”

Dracnyr pulled Tanner in close kissing him. His hand secured around the young man’s waist pulling him closer. He could feel the blood rush to his head and his cock ached as it strained against his pants. With each breath he took he could feel himself losing control to the boy’s soft touch. They would have to find the rebellion after. Currently Dracnyr needed to satisfy his urges. He gripped Tanner by the throat gently staring into his eyes. Minding his injured foot Dracnyr slowly laid Tanner onto the forest floor. He let out a small growl enjoying the site of Tanner on the forest floor. He stared down at the boy licking his lips.

“Tell me if I’m hurting you.” Tanner felt himself shudder as the demon spoke out in his deep stern voice. He could see what little control Dracnyr had diminish as the demon loomed over him. He could see his cock pull against the fabric of his pants. He watched the incubus’s chest rise and fall as Dracnyr took quick excited breaths. Tanner stared in awe up at his demon. Enjoying the look of his muscular frame shine in the sunlight. Within moments the demon was on him. Quickly removing his pants while biting his neck. Tanner felt himself being flipped to his stomach and felt his excitement rise. The warm sun felt nice on his bruised ass. He let out a moan as Dracnyr slid a finger inside.

“I’m going to fuck you now.” Dracnyr growled, “you’re mine now Tanner. All mine.”

“GO GO GO!”

Tanner felt himself jump as noise exploded from the bush. A large group of men emerged from the forest circling the two. Their voices echoed loudly as they yelled to each other in excitement. They moved quickly, separating the two lovers on the forest floor. Tanner couldn’t help but stare wide eyed in fear as ropes flew out from all directions and the men descended upon them. Within seconds they had tore the incubus off him slamming Dracnyr in the dirt.

“We got him!”

“Don’t be shy boys he’s a strong fucker! Watch out for his horn!”

“Looks like the sick fuck had someone.”

“Get that fucker on his knees now! Bind his arms and legs. We don’t want him getting away.”

Tanner winced in pain as he scrambled to get to his feet. He turned to the group of men and watched in fear as the wrestled Dracnyr down. The demon’s eyes were jet black as he howled into the air. Spit flew from his mouth as he screamed at the men holding him. A rope was tightly wrapped around his neck cutting off his air supply and his defences.

“Dracnyr no,” Tanner looked at the group of men. None of them seemed bothered by his presence, all their effort was to keep the incubus down. Dracnyr’s hands quickly flew to the rope around his neck. This gave the men access to his arms. Ropes secured themselves around his muscular arms pulling them to the side. Within seconds the demon was held hostage, a large group of smiling men gripping his bonds.

“Let him GO!” Silence filled the forest. “LET HIM GO NOW!”

The men stared in shock at Tanner’s defiance. Some released their ropes while others held on tight. The man who held the rope secured around Dracnyr’s throat stared at Tanner.

Unflinchingly Tanner stared back at this man. He studied the man’s appearance. He had long dirty blonde hair, dark chocolate eyes and a well-built None of them wore a uniform but all worked together. He must have found the rebellion.  He glared angrily at the man as he told his peers to keep Dracnyr down.

“I said let him go.” Tanner breathed, “this is a misunderstanding.”

The man tightened his grip on the rope then looked to Tanner’s bruises. “Then clarify to me my misunderstanding. As I’m aware I have found the King’s prized incubus on top of a man with an injured ankle and too many bruises to count. You’re a slave, aren’t you?”

“Yes, the king’s slave.” Tanner said quickly, cutting off the man. “I belonged to the king until Dracnyr broke me out. He saved me from the king, he saved me from the minotaur in the cave’s and he saved me from being poisoned. Please we’ve been looking for you. Rydn gave us a map to find you. So please let him go.”

The man’s dark eyes seemed to have softened as Tanner spoke. “Tell me, what is your name.”

“Tanner.”

“Well Tanner I thank you for that information.” The man looked to Dracnyr with a seething expression. His brown eyes seem to have fired up once he locked them with the incubus’s. “Take him into camp to be questioned.”

Tanner let out a scream of anger once he watched the group pf men haul Dracnyr away. He scrambled to his feet but was caught by the man who had found them.

“Let them take him Tanner, this is not your fight. He has many to answer too.” There was nothing Tanner could do as Dracnyr was torn away. The incubus’s eyes turned back to normal and he kept his mouth shut. Quietly resigning to his capture. Tanner felt tears spring to his eyes once he was left alone. He turned back to the blonde hair man and felt his heart increase.

“Please, I’m begging you do not hurt him.” Tanner looked around quickly before offering the man the only thing he knew he could give. “Please if you spare his life, I will do anything for you. I mean anything.”

The stranger with blonde hair eyed Tanner intently. He felt a wave of disgust hit him as the boy quickly offered up himself. Now that the two were alone he could eye the boy in detail. A young, scared man with dirty blonde hair sat shaking at pleading with him. He could see tears start to form as the boy choked on his words. He knew he needed to get this boy to help fast and needed to get him to trust him.

“Please, I’m begging you.” The stranger raised his hand silencing the fearful boy.

“You may speak for him once we get to headquarters.”

“Then take me there, take me there now.”

The man nodded. Tanner took a deep breath and grabbed his stick following the stranger. His bright future now had an ominous grey cloud leering over it. His heart beat heavily with anticipation. A new fear now seeped deep within his core, would he be able to save Dracnyr?


End file.
